Star Trek TNG and Sgt Frog Crossover (with a little My Little Pony)
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: **I DID NOT WRITE THIS MY BFF DID** When we last left off, the platoon was in the universe of My Little Pony. Then an accident ey are now 316 years into the future. OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO SGT. FROG AND MY LITTLE PONY CROSSOVER!


Caption's log,  
>"We have seemed to have discovered a new element near the Gama Quadrant. Miles is looking for a way to transport the barely solidified gas into the transporter room have decided to nickname it William's Jell-O, after the Commander Riker, who discovered it, and the unique properties of gelatin."<br>Capt. Picard sat in his chair, and asked Wesley, "Mr. Crusher, are we close to William's Jell-O for transportation?"  
>Commander Riker squirmed in his chair.<br>"Ah, yeah I believe so sir." Wesley replied. Capt Picard glanced at Commander Riker.  
>"I believe you have the honor to go down there and see William's Jell-o for yourself," he grinned. Riker nodded and tapped into the comm. System.<br>"Mr. O'Brien, put a force-field around the transporter bay before you transport it into this ship. We don't know how dangerous my 'Jell-o' can be." Commander Riker informed.  
>"Right away, sir."<br>"Wesley, LaForge, your with me." He added. Data and Wesley followed him into the Turbo Lift.  
>"Be right there, Commander," Geordi replied over the comm. Link.<br>"Are you excited, Sir?" Wesley asked Commander Riker in the turbo lift.  
>Riker cocked his head at Wesley, "Excited for what, now?"<br>But, Wesley's voice came back vibrant. "Because, sir, your named after something! People will remember it for decades! And you're going to see it for the first time!"  
>"Yeah, I guess I am pretty excited."<br>"Me too."  
>Within a minute or two the team met up transporter room 3. Miles reported as soon as Riker walked through the door, "Sir, there's some interference in the buffering."<br>"Can you clear it?" Commander Riker asked Miles O'Brien.  
>"I'm can't make heads or tails it will come out okay, sir." This was the moments Wesley liked. You never knew what will happen.<br>"Okay." Right when Riker said that, the transport buffer was complete. However, instead of the William's Jell-O, there were five… multi-colored… enormous frogs. LaForge tapped onto his badge. "Sir?"  
>Picard's voice came in. "Yes, Mr. LaForge?"<br>"It looks like we got company."

"Who are they, Number one?" Captain Picard asked.  
>Ricker glared at the five frogs and replied, "They are non-humaniod amphibians. There are symbols on their hats and stomachs. Each is a different color, red, orange, green, blue, and a navy blue. It would appear that they are sentient, Sir."<br>The Commander broke his gaze, and assured them, "We mean you no harm." However, to Geordi's surprise, the energy levels, shown in his VISOR, went way up in the red frog.  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU MEAN NO HARM?! ISN'T CAPTURING SOMEONE A FORM OF HARM?!" exploded the red frog.<br>A blue frog said gently, "Giroro, calm down… it's okay…"  
>Giroro wasn't. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DORORO! YOU REAVELED OUR NAMES!"<br>Dororo looked crushed. Giroro pulled out a primitive human cherry-bomb. "Security…" Riker mumbled, "Looks like one of our visitors are a little violent."  
>Worf's voice came out through the comm. "Be right there, Commander." He guaranteed them. Unfortunately, Giroro already lit the cherry bomb and threw it. In spite of this, the force field Miles O'Brien put up deflected it, and Giroro blew the 5 frogs up.<br>"EMERGENCY BEAM OUT IN THE TRANSPORTER ROOM! PREPARE FOR SICK BAY!" Commander Riker cried.

Captain Picard went to sick bay with Deanna Troi to visit the new comers. "Some first Contact this is!" he thought. When Picard entered the room, he asked Beverly, "Their condition?" She answered simply, "They are going to be fine. It's interesting, their DNA is entirely amphibian, but their DNA structure varies, I guess to their personalities." The Captain walked over to 'Giroro'. "Wake him up. I have some questions I'd like ask him."Dr. Beverly Crusher nodded and injected the hypo-spray onto Giroro. The Captain strode over, his black shoes clacking on the shiny white floor. He stood by the bio-bed. The red frog opened his eyes, and noticed the different surroundings. "Huh!? WHAT HAPPENED!? KULULU, YOU HAVE SOM—" he began to screech."Relax, a Kululu had nothing to do with this," Picard reassured him. But Giroro didn't listen."Uh-huh? Right. Like NOTHING here that happens has Kululu involved!" he sneered sarcastically. Suddenly, Giroro looked up. "Would you like to see a trick?" asked Giroro slyly, putting his hands behind his back. His dark slanted eyes grew wider than a replicator slot, and he shrieked, "MY GUN! WHERE DID IT GO?!" Beverly stuck her head out the desk to face Giroro. "I threw them away. Safety hazard," she said. "What?! ALL OF THEM?!" Giroro shrieked in a shrill voice. "Yup. It was a safety hazard," Beverly repeated. Giroro slumped in his bio- bed, obviously depressed. "Are you Pekoponian? What her?" he pointed at Deanna Troi, "What about him?!" Giroro panted. "I'm half Betazoid. My name is Deanna Troi," she introduced herself. Captain Picard was about to introduce himself, but got interrupted by Beverly. Her egg-white lab coat swayed as she panted. "The blue one…" she said breathlessly, hands to her knees."Dororo… (I think)…" Giroro corrected."Yes… He's missing!" she cried.

"Why weren't you watching him?" the captain asked.  
>Beverly lifted up her hands in confusion and stuttered, "I… I don't KNOW, Captain! I turned to get a medical tricorder… and- and he was just gone!"<br>The red frog smirked, "You won't find him. He's probably in an Air Vent somewhere."  
>"Air Vent?" Deana Troi, Beverly, and Picard cried in unison.<br>The Captain Picard tapped the comm system, and then asked, "Mister Data?"  
>Data answered, "Yes, sir?"<br>"What is a 'Air Vent'?" the Captain asked with a confused smile.  
>"An Air Vent is an archaic opening, as in a wall, serving as an outlet for air, smoke, fumes, or the like," answered Data.<br>"Thank you," acknowledged Picard. Now he had a comical smirk on his face. "Have you seen a 'blue frog'?"  
>There was a short pause before Commander Data answered. "Yes Sir. He is in my quarters. Shall I retrieve him to you, Sir?"<br>Picard looked at Beverly, hs face asking the question, "Should I?" Beverly shrugged. "His scans look fine to me. It looks like he been through these sort of injuries before. There ARE signs of emotional trauma, and slight brain damage, but the brain damage was reversible. In fact, Giroro is free to go too."  
>The Captain nodded, and said to Data, "No, that would not be necessary. Find some quarters for your little visitor,"<br>"Right away, sir," Data answered.  
>The Captain looked at Giroro. "Would you like to have some quarters too?" But Giroro shook his head.<br>"Thanks but no thanks. I'll sleep in the backyard," Giroro yawned.  
>The Captain stared at him and blibked. However, Deanna Troi laughed.<br>"Why don't you come with me," Deanna Troi suggested, and bent down to tug on his arm. Giroro looked up, stared at Deanna Troi's face for a minute.  
>"I… I guess… I have nothing fun to do…" Giroro murmered softly.<br>She walked briskly out the door. "Now what would that be?" she asked playfully.  
>"Fighting… and shooting something…" muttered Giroro. IT was obvios that the incident with his weapons put him down.<br>"Well, maybe Letunite Worf can hook you up with something," Deana Troi said thoughtfully.  
>They both walked down the hall, all the way the Ten Forward. Deanna Troi had noticed that Giroro's anxiety rose when he saw all the diverse people in Ten Forward. "It's okay. No one will hurt you," she said smoothly. Giroro nodded.<br>"What is it that you wanted me to see?" Giroro asked. Deanna Troi pointed at the famous windows that showed the galaxy.  
>"This is what I wanted to show you. You see, THIS is our backyard. I don't think you can sleep in this, right?" she said with a smile.<br>Giroro didn't responded. "I… I guess.." he muttered.

Data walked down the hall with Dororo. "I am taking you to your quarters," he said simply. Dororo didn't respond. "Any reason why you ran off?" Data asked, as curious as a child. Dororo stopped walking.  
>"I was scared you'd hurt us because of what Giroro did." Dororo said softly, facing the ground. Data stopped, and cocked his head, processing the information.<br>"I see. You have no reason to fear us. The Captain would not do that." Data assured him. Suddenly, Data looked up. "Ah! Your quarters!" Data exclaimed. He turned to return to his station, but Dororo stopped him.  
>"Thank you for telling me that. It's sort of nice to feels scared sometimes too," Dororo said. Data raised his eyebrows.<br>"Thank you, however, I cannot feel fear, for I am an android," Corrected Data. Then he turned an left to the bridge.  
>"Wait… android?!"<p>

"I am currently hacking into Counselor Deanna Troi's personal log. I don't like her. Kukukuku… too difficult. I knew those were potatoes! Why does she have to be so… pure?! Just like Angol Mois. Kukukukuu… I brought my gun with me, perhaps I should try it on her… Kukukukuuu…"  
>Right in the middle of him talking to himself, a 'clunk' was heard from inside the storage unit.<br>"Dororo you don't need to be in there." Kululu said. The container lid opened up, and Dororo blushed.  
>"Actually, Giroro is with me this time," Dororo said.<br>"Yup," said Giroro, "just saving some of this potatoes for Natsumi!"  
>Kululu stared at the container Giroro was in. That frog was sitting down in there. "Do you realize that those potatoes are very deathly to Pekoponians, and possibly us?" spoilsported Kululu.<br>"Tastes fine to me," Giroro replied with a stuffed mouth. Dororo looked worried a little.  
>"Do you know why we are here?" Dororo asked, leaning a bit over the container edge.<br>"To insult me upon not going anywhere from here?"  
>Dororo cocked his head, imitating Data without meaning too.<br>"Well.. I met someone that you might really like!" Dororo burst out. Kululu stared at him blankly. He thought about someone he really did like… someone far away…  
>"Kukkukuuu… and who might that be?"<br>"This guy! He's a… um…" Dororo lowered his voice, "He's an android!"  
>Those swirly glasses hid Kululu's eyes almost as well as Dororo's mask hid his mouth.<br>"Kukukuu… that's impossible. Pekoponians haven't made it past warp drive!" Kululu said calmly.  
>Dororo bent his head and said to Giroro, "Hey, do you remember that guy that said everything all grammatically correct?"<br>"The pale guy from South America," Giroro answered.  
>"Yeah. Is he real?"<br>"Uh… yeah?" Giroro answered. Dororo held his head high and you could have imagined the smirk on his face.  
>"If you want, I can take you to the South American…" Giroro said. Unfortunately, Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher strode through the door. Dororo and Giroro hid in the potato container. However, Kululu wasn't so lucky. He had nowhere to hide from the wrath of the two angry girls. So, all Kululu did was brace himself, for impact... like that time that seemed like years ago. So long. So very long ago. But there was no impact at all. There was no strike. He opened his eyes, but Kululu knew that to them, his eyes were wide open… all they saw were them glaring at him.<br>"You had no right to access our personal logs!" cried that red-head doctor. Ah, the havoc.  
>"Kukukukkuuu… And what about you holding us? Might as well learn something than be held against your will," Kululu retorted. Deanna Troi stepped in front of her.<br>"You knew that was wrong, didn't you?" Deanna Troi said. Disappointment welled in the depths of her dark eyes."And you can get into very big trouble for what you just did. I will have to report this to the captain." Deanna Troi left, followed by Beverly.  
>"He didn't get it, did he?" said Beverly to Deanna while leaving. Deanna shook her head.<br>"Actually, he was annoyed," she replied.  
>Kululu snickered again, and looked into the potato container. But Dororo wasn't there, and neither was Giroro. A note was left behind, however. 'I'll go find Data' it read. Kululu sat back down. Data was an odd name, even for a Pekoponian. Dororo may be right. Then again, Pekoponians are too far behind to develop androids, not even warp drive… Kululu's head started to spin, and he walked out of the cargo bay to clear his head. A Vulcan looked at him… Vulcans aren't supposed to have First contact with Pekoponians… not until warp drive capability. Vulcans are very strict about that too. And… that Counselor. Files said she was only half Betazoid, the other human… how did that happen? For a while, Kululu didn't realize that he was sitting in a corner and holding his head to stop the spinning. A man with odd yellow eyes and very pale skin was kneeling down and staring at him.<br>"Shall I take you to sick bay?" he had asked Kululu. Kululu got up.  
>"No, I'm fine," he said.<br>"We have never encountered your species before," continued the man. Kululu mused.  
>"And why is that?" he said with his arms crossed.<br>The man in front of Kululu stared at him and said, "I do not know," Before he could say anything else, Kululu got up and walked down the corridor.

He followed directions to get to the place he was at, before Giroro went crazy with the cherry-bomb. The transporter bay. It took a while, and time was annoying that way, but he made it there. When he got there, the transporter chief, still on duty, widened his eyes. "Oh, it's you people. Is there anything I can do for you?" the chief, Miles, said. "Was there a metal tin left here by chance? Kukukuukuuu.." Kululu asked, after he didn't see it. Miles nodded. "Ah I believe so," he said. Miles dove behind the counter and gave him a tin with a swirl insignia on it. "Is this it?" "Kukukukuu.. yes it is," he turned and left.

Twilight flipped through all kinds of books on portals and time travel.  
>"Nothing! Where could they be?"<br>Rainbow sobbed in the corner.  
>"It's all my fault if Giroro is hurt." Twilight put a hoof around her.<br>"It's not you're fault. He'll be fine." Fluttershy softly wept over Dororo.  
>"I miss him so much."<p>

"Wow, how did we get here? Everything looks all neato!" Keroro shrieked when he woke up. He looked over, and saw Tamama still passed out. "Aw, that poor kid. Must've sugar-crashed," he tsked. He jumped down from his super comfy little bed he was sitting on, and looked around. This didn't look like his secret base… maybe Kululu used his universe thing gun. 'Well,' Keroro thought, 'I should take advantage of this opportunity!' Then he walked out the door. Well, he tried to. Beverly grabbed Keroro and put him back on the bio bed.  
>"Oh no you don't. I need to make sure you are alright." She said playfully. Keroro stared at her.<br>'This is odd…' He thought.  
>"You're good," she said without batting an eye. Then she looked up. "The red one.. Giroro? Is he your group leader?" Beverly looked eye to eye at him. This was VERY offensive to Keroro. He crossed his arms and looked away.<br>"No! I'm the leader of this platoon!" Keroro cried. Beverly stared at him, and Keroro couldn't decipher her expression. Was it disbelief?

"Well. Your free to go. You should talk to the Captain," she shrugged it off.

"Yahoo!" Keroro sprinted off so wildly that he almost ran into a young girl walking with another girl. "Oh, sorry there… wait! I know you! You're… Anna? You look different."  
>The girl next to her poked Anna. "How did he know your name?"<br>"You must be mistaken. I'm Crewmen Anna Kown (I made a cameo XD)  
>Keroro couldn't help but ask, "So… why did your parents name you Anna, then?"<br>"My ancestor's name was Anna. She was the only human in my family tree, and my parents wanted to honor that." Keroro moved on and started to skip, all the way to the map of this odd little planet. Very odd. Oh! Maybe this one has a secret base?  
>Kululu opened his tin box among the potatoes. Good hiding spot. He would never, ever want to get this stolen. He put down his mecha, which he made portable enough. Some tools, and a flash drive. Well, many flash drives. You can never have too many flash drives. Some more tools, a CD, and… a potion. Kululu knew that the chance of seeing her was zero to zilch, and he was usually one to stand with the odds. But… what if? What if he did? Wha-<br>Someone opened the container he was in, jerking Kululu away from his thoughts.  
>"What are you doing in there?" a Klingon asked, and a scowl darkened his face.<br>"Kukukkuuu," Kululu snickered, not knowing how to reply. This one was the one Giroro came with. Joy oh, joy. This will be interesting. The Klingon narrowed his eyes.  
>"Those potatoes are for Guinan," he said, "You are not to take any."<br>Kululu didn't look up. "That's funny," he said, "I don't seem to care."  
>"Dishonorable toad…" snarled the Klingon. He snatched the tin from Kululu. "You may have contaminated the potatoes."<br>"Kukukukuku…" snickered Kululu. Suddenly, doors opened, and a lady wearing a funky hat walked in. Were all the people on the ship coming in here?  
>"Is there a problem, Worf? You've been gone for 20 minutes," she asked, her hands clasped together. Ah, so this man must be Worf. How odd, the name. She looked at the potatoes and saw Kululu. "Hello, Kululu. Didn't think I'd see you again."<br>"Kululu?" Worf asked incredulously.  
>"How do you know me?" Kululu asked. She smiled and took her hat off and held her hair up in one hand briefly. Oh. Her. Before Kululu met Saburo, a woman saw him in through invisibility guise, which was odd, since most humans couldn't see through it. Maybe she wasn't human. But she did, and found a pen to supply the liquid Maker-Pen. "Oh."<br>With liquid steps, Guinan strode over and shut the case without warning. Worf started to protest, but, she put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Better than sitting here with potatoes." Inside was banging, within the potatoes. Walking away, strolling the potato contaniner. Deanna was walking down the hallway when she heard the banging and Guinan.  
>"What's wrong?" Deanna asked when she saw Worf's annoyed face.<br>"That… Kululu poses a high security risk," he grumbled, getting a strange device form Kululu's tin. It was an odd little device. Deanna looked upon it with a vague interest. Perhaps it was a homing device, for home…? Smiling, Deanna Troi shook her head.  
>"I don't think it's what you think it is," she said. Worf grumbled and put the thing back in the tin. He stared at it, and briefly open up the potato container and put it back in with Kululu. There was a Klung!, and a faint moan spewed out of the container.<br>These people are crazier than Keroro and his Gundam! Kululu thought franticlly rubbing his head. And that Deanna Troi… she's worse that Mois!

Everything was in a clear fog… a pink, sparkly fog… and Kululu stumbled to find his way. He knew exactly where he was… it was just the point of finding her… Twilight… where was she? Her voice led everywhere… everywhere but here. He was dashing, dashing, trying to find her… Then finally, Kululu saw her, the pink and purple mane… Taking a deep breathe, she called out something, but it was not her voice… it was deep, and more masculine.  
>"Hey, wake up…"<br>"Wake up!" LaForge cried, shaking Kululu awake, but gently. Snapping awake, Kululu looked at the surroundings, which was at Ten Forward, looking at the windows. At first, Kululu was confused why he wasn't with in the meadows, or in his work place. Then he remembered. After Guinan let him out, Kululu had stood staring out the windows, trying to figure out where he was. And, he didn't know. Kululu glared at LaForge for waking him up. The chief engineerer put his hands up. "You've been out since 19 hundred. Do you need help?"  
>"What time is it now?" Kululu asked, just a bit curios.<br>"17 hundred. Oh, man! 17 hundred! Sorry, I got to go!" LaForge cried. He turned and sprinted. Kululu shrugged, and saw Deanna Troi looking out the windows a few feet from him. He turned for the man that was just talking to him.  
>"Can I come too?" Kululu asked.<br>"Sorry, this is a meeting. Only senior officers," LaForge said.  
>"About what?" Kululu asked, persistently. He HAD to get away from here… Geordie looked at him, but Kululu couldn't really tell because of the eyepiece he had on.<br>"You know what? You can come, I guess," Geordi said, and held a one with his finger. "Just this once, however."  
>"Thank you," Kululu said, he sat in the corner. Jat then, Deanna Troi walked in the room and sat in the extra chair, and it spiraled upon her sitting on it.<br>"Sorry Captain, I don't know what happened," she said. Ugh… great! Kululu thought regretfully.  
>He nodded. "We need to find out what happened in transporter the othery day. Starfleet command is expecting our reports on the Williams Jello in 5 days," Riker said.<br>Geordi leaned back. "We're looking on what went wrong. It just that, it doesn't make sense! It was supposed to work…" he said.  
>"Then, how did they get here?" Beverly asked. Geordi shrugged.<br>"What did Starfleet command say about them?" Riker asked, clearly meaning the Keronians. Kululu crossed his arms. If only there was popcorn…  
>"I hadn't heard from them. Data, do you recognize them?" Picard asked.<br>"No, Sir. They appear to be amphibian," Data said. Picard nodded. Finally, Worf spoke.  
>"One of the frogs had this one on them. I gave the rest back." He said, and gave something to Picard. Kululu realized, it was his flash drive. Panic bubbled inside of him. He had very important stuff in that hard drive. But, if he tried to get it back, that would make it obvious. Especially with Deanna Troi glancing at him every so often. Picard stared at it, but... Confusion rose up in his eyes.<br>"Data, identify this" Picard said, and passed it to Data. Data took it and looked at it.  
>"It is an archaic form of storing information, ranging from the 21st century," Data said.<br>"Kukukuuu… that flash drive is state of the ark," Kululu said, and got up to take the flash drive back.  
>"It appears that we have a little mix up. Did this come from your home planet?" Picard asked.<br>"No. It came from Pekopon," Kululu said.  
>"He means Earth," Data translated for Picard.<br>"Ah. Then, where did you get it from? An antique store, perhaps?" asked Picard. The real question was, how did this little guy get on Earth? But there will come a time where he will ask him. Surely soon, Picard secretly hoped.  
>"Kukukuuu… I got it from …" Kululu said. Please… Please let these people know what this is, other than that creepy pale dude. Everyone stared at him confused, except the Data, who had no<br>"Allow me to explain. I believe I know what is going on," Data said. He looked at Picard, who nodded, and then Kululu. " is from the 21st centery. It is very vague on the details, however, since Kululu has been repeatedly talking in 21st century terms, leads me to conclude, that the Williams Jello had transported these people approximately 300 years into the future."

"No! Where is everybody?! Sargent? NO! You people cannot restrain me like this! Let go of me! I have to find the Sargent!" Tamama cried. With steady hands, Beverly was trying to hold him back.  
>"Calm down. Everything is going to be all right," she tried to say to him, but it was no use. The lava in his eyes went hard, and Tamama glared at her.<br>"TAMAMA IMPACT!" he bellowed, and leaped out of her hands. A blinding light fell out of his mouth, and surrounded her. Whatever it was, it was very painful. Beverly tapped her badge...  
>"Sec..urity… he… attacked me…" Beverly said with a wavering voice. In the haze her eyes saw her nurse leaning over Tamama with a hypospray, and his body going limp to the sedative. With rapidly closing eyes, she saw Worf running into the room, and then she fell against the biobed.<br>"You got to give the kid a rest, he's only a private!" Keroro said inside the Captain's ready room. "She's fine, so why don't you just give it a rest!?"  
>"I don't give people a rest when they attack a crewmember, and the DOCTOR at that." The Captain had said back to him, with iron stubbornness.<br>"Come on! Let him out! What's the worst that could possibly happen?" The Captain rubbed his face. Keroro blinked, and nervously smiled. "why don't you and I go talk to him?"  
>"Fine," Picard replied, and walked out of the room into the bridge, and into the turbo-lift.<br>The green frog was asking about something called an elatavot, but Picard was too deep in thought. After Crewmen Nicole had tranguilized Tamama, Worf gotten there and put him in the brig. Beverly was fine.  
>"Never seen something that powerful generate from someones mouth,"she had told him, "it was like phaser fire, in a way."<br>The turbo lift had stopped and Picard stepped out, walking to the brig. Keroro started blabber about something called Gundam, but as hard as Picard tried to understand what that was, he knew that he'll just ask Data later. Suddenly, after a minute or a teeny voice called out from the brig.  
>"Sargent!" a navy blue figure ran out to greet them, but got blocked by the force field.<br>"Tamama!" Keroro returned in a joyous echo. Worf, who was standing there on guard, just stared in dismay. And, frankly, Picard couldn't blame him. It was pretty melodramatic. "You weren't supposed to go Crazy Breathe on these people!" Keroro scolded, and Tamama looked down.  
>"B-but… where am I?" Tamama had asked him. "C-can I come out?" Was this the person, Picard wondered, that hurt Beverly so bad?<br>"We are discussing that, right now," Picard butt in. Tamama turned to him and touched to force field, and gasped upon impact. To Picard's surprise, the young frog's pupils shrunk, and within a few seconds, a blazing light flew out of his mouth and hit the force field.  
>"Sir, the force field just got overloaded," Worf said with wide eyes, and a flicker of confusion. How could of that sweet-looking frog be so… violent?<br>"That's fine. I guess I was going inside anyway," said Picard. Worf scowled but did not say anything, clearly opposing the act.  
>Tamama rolled his eyes. "You take everything so seriously," he said. Kululu was still deciding whether tell Keroro that they were in the future. If he did, Keroro would probably create havoc upon realizing that Gundam was most likely recalled. If he didn't, then he would be oblivious to his surroundings and corporative. Yes, definitely tell him. But Kululu couldn't find Keroro, but he'd find him soon. It was the wait that counted.<p>

"No,no,no,no,NO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" Twilight stopped tossing books around and slumped over. Rainbow put a hoof around her shoulder.  
>"Hey, don't worry. We'll find them." Applejack looked over."Can't y'all send them a letter with Spike?" Twilight shouted "AJ, YOU'RE A GENIUS! but, we have only a few drops of ink left. We'd only be able to write about one word. but what word?" Natsumi raised her hand.<br>"Uh...looking?" Pinkie bounced up.  
>"OOH! WRITE THAT,WRITE THAT!" Spike grabbed the quill and worte the word. Then he got ready to burn it.<br>"Wait!" Rainbow shouted. "Hold on. Rarity, do you know how to make blankets? Like, rainbow ones,maybe?" She nodded and pulled one out of nowhere.  
>"How did you do that?" Fuyuki asked. "Simple. I was prepared." Spike took both items and burned them up.<p>

"I promise I heard them say that! Kululu was there too!" Dororo protested. "I was listening to the… um… group meeting…"  
>Keroro folded his arms. "So… you're saying that they're from the future?"<br>"Somehow I find that very hard to believe," Tamama added. Dororo sat down in the middle of the hallway, with confused people stepping over him.  
>"Yes. Honestly, Dororo, I thought you'd do better than this," Keroro said.<br>"What? I'm not lying! What makes you think that I'm lying?!" Dororo cried.  
>"Whatever. I'm gonna try to find a taco," Tamama said, and got up. Keroro nodded. In order to let Tamama out of the brig, Keroro agreed to keep a close record on Tamama to make sure to didn't hurt anything else. And with that, they both left. Dororo got up, and wondered why Giroro didn't come. Perhaps he got stuck?<br>With an agility admired by no-one in particular, Dororo climbed onto the wall and started to look for him. Eventually, Dororo found Giroro in a dark room staring at something. "Uh… Giroro?" Dororo said, and got on the floor. With a start, Giroro turned around.  
>"How did you…?" Giroro started but, Dororo shook his head.<br>"Don't want to talk about that. How come you weren't the meeting?" Dororo asked. Giroro looked down into his hands again.  
>"Look we got here," Giroro said, and thrust out a rainbow blanket.<br>"Could it…?" Dororo asked, a little flame of hope bursting in his chest. Giroro nodded.  
>"I think so,"<br>"Maybe you should spread the blanket out," Dororo suggested, Giroro gave Dororo the other end of the blanket, and they spread it over the bed. Giroro sat down it. "How'd you find it?"  
>"There was some noise, and so I looked everywhere, because this place is kinda creepy," Giroro said very seriously. "I thought it was the Hinata ghost. But alas, there it was, in a strange bin," His hand moved back and forth, and suddenly Giroro's eye's went wide. "Hey, I found something!" In his hand was a slip of paper.<br>Dororo read, "It… it says… LOOKING." He turned to Giroro. "I guess they are."  
>"Yeah. It looks like they are."<br>"We gotta tell Kululu!" Dororo exclaimed, but Giroro waved his hand.  
>"He'd found out soon enough without us telling him," Giroro said. Dororo nodded.<br>"Hey, by the way, I think we're in the future,"  
>"Say what now?!"<p>

"Um, I'm Tamama…" Tamama told Beverly. Sarge had insisted that he'd get introduced more… properly than what how he did before. Really, Tamama thought that was stupid, but oh well. Beverly looked up from treating a dislocated shoulder of Miles.  
>"So I heard," she replied, but not out of warmth.<br>"Tamama here wants to apologize to you," Keroro butt in. Tamama jumped nearly a foot in the air.  
>"I SAID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" Tamama shrieked. How could he betray him like this, during a moment he could easily go back to the weird painfull blocking place? However, a smile broke on her face.<br>"That's okay. Apology accepted either way," Beverly said, as if he was a child. Well, maybe he was, doesn't matter much.  
>"That's not fair! I hadn't apologized!" Tamama said, enraged. Beverly pursed a smile smirk and looked at him.<br>"Get out of here. You're blocking the entrance to sickbay," Beverly said and showed him the way out, with Keroro following.  
>As they left, Tamama jerked Keroro with elbow and muttered, "That was mean."<br>Even so, Keroro shrugged with a smile and said, "Oh, I know."

"Kukukuuu…" Kululu kept giggling ever since he stepped foot in the engineering room. What was intresting to LaForge was that Kululu had completely understood what he was saying, even though he was… what can you say, a couple centries behind?  
>"This is the warp core," LaForge went on. Kululu nodded.<br>"That explains the Vulcans." Kululu muttered, but LaForge didn't ask why. He went on and on, and finally, he went through nearly everything in the engineering that he could tell without putting the Enterprise in any danger.  
>"And one more thing?" Kululu asked LaForge, snapping him out of deep thought."Huh?.. I'm sorry, what?" LaForge asked. Kululu climbed on a console and started tapping on it.<br>"That man in the room? He's not… human, is he? Ku… Kukukuu…" Kululu muttered, his chuckle nearly maniac. With startle, LaForge realized that he meant Data…  
>"Ah… no, he's an android…" LaForge answered slowly. Kululu nodded, turned his heel and left at a pretty good clip. Confused, LaForge turned to the console that Kululu was using. On its screen was the entire log about the main computer.<br>Kulululu strode down the hallway, and into the holodeck. When he entered, cries echoed from withen a forest. He grumbled as a foot caught on a root. While he was getting it out, a stick snapped, but his foot was still stuck. Freezing, slimey fingers oozed over Kululu's head, taking him captive.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
>Giroro was fighting off creatures with Worf, inside the holodeck. It was quite enjoyable, actually. With a bath-lets in hand, he sliced one of them off.<br>As he was about to kick one, something groaned in the distance. Arubtly, Giroro stopped. "Worf, are they supposed to feel pain?"  
>Worf walked over from tackling something. "No. Holograms do not feel pain." A louder groan filled the air, and Worf looked at him, clearly thinking the same thing.<br>"That means that someone alive is in here…" Giroro said under his breathe. A sinking feeling. "That means that someone alive is in here…" Giroro said under his breathe.  
>"We should move out seprete to find it," Worf said. Giroro nodded.<br>"Agreed." Giroro said. He sprinted, and dove over a stump, only to see that the groaning was… Kululu. He was pulling on collar of one of the creatures loose clothing rather awkwardly. "Kululu?" Giroro asked causiosly. Kululu turned quickly, and shards of glass flew from his glasses. Withen moments, Worf caught up to Giroro.  
>"Oh." Worf muttered. The creature attacking Kululu threw him down to the ground, Kululu flaying.<br>"It looks like your having trouble, Sargent corporal," Giroro said smugly. He had to say, it was sorta ironic to see Kululu getting a taste of his own medicine. Through the cracks of his glasses, Giroro could see that Kululu was glaring at him. Through the cracks of his glasses, Giroro could see that Kululu was glaring at him. Even Worf was snickering.  
>As the creature raised Kululu up to throw him on the ground, Worf said loudly, "Computer, delete program." The creature, forest, everything disappeared into thin air. A thud boomed through the holodeck as Kululu hit the ground with a painful thud. "Is… this what you call… fun?" Kululu gritted his teeth.<br>"Lutenited Worf, report to the bridge." Picard's voice was heard randomly, and Worf trailed out the door. Only Giroro and Kululu were in the holodeck now.  
>"Kululu, your fine," Giroro said. Kululu had crawled into a corner and had started to shiver, silently. "Kululu? Your fine. Your glasses just broke, and you got a couple scrapes."<br>Then Giroro noticed that Kululu had started crying silently.  
>"Are you just…" Giroro trailed off. "You okay?"<br>"I'm f-fine!" Kululu snapped, and Giroro scooted away.  
>"it's obvious you aren't fine, Kululu. You're crying and you never cry,"<br>"I'm not crying." "Sargent major, there is liquid on the floor!" Giroro cried, pointing at the pools. Kululu began to snicker, snicker until he burst. "I'M NOT CRYING! I'M JUST IN PAIN, AND CONFUSED AND IN PAIN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT TWILIGHT ISN'T HERE! NOTHING IS! THERE'S NO CHANCE WE WILL EVER… EVER FIND HER… SO JUST GET OUT! GET OUT AND LET ME WALLOW IN MISERY!"  
>Quietly Giroro slipped behind the door, where Keroro was waiting. He shook his head no.<p>

Giroro told Deanna Troi. Of course he told Deanna Troi. Why wouldn't he tell Deanna Troi? She was the stinkin' ship counsler! Ah yes, Kululu will be upset, but what happened last night was very out of character. Anyway, he's already upset, and won't be much help.  
>Kululu sat in the holodeck, when the doors opened. Enter Deanna Troi, hair flowing behind her. No… enter a young bajoran, with a crawling realization that that girl had a nearly striking resemblance to Anya. At first, she didn't see him, but when she did, he eyes softened. Ugh, don't want soft eyes. Soft eyes mean pity.<br>"What's your name, little guy?" she asked. That means she didn't know him, Kululu noticed. So, if this isn't Anya, then who is she?  
>"Ku, kuku… Kululu," he answered. The girl cocked her head.<br>"My name is Anna. I didn't know that someone was in the holodeck, sorry!" she exclaimed. Then she paused and looked at him. "Poor thing, you must be very sad." Anna walked and stood at the door befor slipping through. "You're pretty cute." Then she walked out, leaving no trace except for the remainder on his mind.  
>"Ku ku kuuu… what a minute. Did she say…?"<p>

That doctor, thought Tamama, is soo full of herself! Thinks she can march right up to someone and heal their wounds! Arrogent…  
>"You're looking moony again," Keroro said, shaking Tamama out of his rage thoughts.<br>"What? What do mean by moony?" Tamama cried. This was so unfair!  
>"You look like Giroro over Rainbow, actually," Keroro snickered.<br>Trying to change the subject, Tamama leaned backwards and said, "Do you think Dororo was right?"  
>It worked. "Who?" Keroro asked.<br>"Uhmm… never mind. I mean, do you think we are in the future?"  
>"I guess if Giroro says so." Keroro said very unchalantely. Suddenly, Keroro's eyes went wide. "Maybe Kululu was involved in a way…"<br>Tamama walked over to the bar stool. The people here call this place 10 Forward, so he'd made a point of leaning backwards as much as possible. "Hey, lady," he said, and Guinan turned around. "What year is it?"  
>Guinan widen her eyes, but quickly her lax composer took over. "2367."<br>"Oh, well then. Sargent!" Tamama waddled back to where he was standing. "We are in the future!"  
>Keroro smiled. "Who told you that?"<br>Tamama pointed at Guinan, who was giving a lady some tea. "That lady… I don't think she talks much…"  
>But Keroro moved on, surprisingly quick. "Then, this place should be super smart!" He scampered to a open panel, and mimicked the other people. He said in a quiet voice, "Computer… tell me how successful Gundam models were of 2012…"<br>A robotic voice answered, "As of 2012, Gundam model's company became bankrupt and no longer sells."  
>"NOOOOOO!" Keroro wailed.<p>

"It looks like your plan for conquest failed, Keroro," Kululu said with disdain. Since Kululu went hermit again, Keroro decided to go into holdeck and chew Kululu out.  
>"Well, obviously because we are in the future and not the present. All this is is a feature of what the future could look like," Keroro said stubbornly.<br>"Ku ku kuu… right… a feature…" Kululu muttered. Keroro crossed his arms.  
>"Sargent Major, you can't go on like this. Someone is going to notice!" Keroro exclaimed.<br>This had nothing on him, however. "It looks like you did," Kululu said, simply.  
>"Because Giroro said that SOMETHING happen, and maybe you broke something…?" Keroro's eyes strayed to Kululu's leg, which he hadn't moved at all. "Did you…? I mean, you must've. This place is a dump. What's so facinating about a dark room with these yellow lines? Maybe you can't move?"<br>"I'm not going to move, Keroro,"  
>"But, what's the point in this? You know, maybe we can conqour this planet…" keroro began.<br>"It's a ship."  
>"Whatever! Whatever! Ship, planet, whatever! I mean, what if we can conquer this place! Then, perhaps we could find them, you know?" Keroro brainstormed.<br>Kululu stared at him. "Kukukukuu… we'll see."  
>Keroro jumped. "Is that all? 'we'll see'? No yip-woo-hurrah?"<br>"Well, yes."  
>Keroro slumped and waddled by the door, and walked out. A robotic, yet human voice leaked through the wall-doors.<br>"Are you done with your program?" it asked, probably deracted towards Keroro.  
>At first Keroro hesitated, then, too-sugary-sweetly answered, "Oh, yes. Come in, come in!" Soft clopping dissipated, and it was evident he was gone. The doors quickly opened, and that pale man walked in, complete in a Sherlock Holmes garb. So they remembered him still…<br>The man stopped, but did not even widen his eyes in surprise. "Oh, I am sorry. Where you still using this program?"  
>"No. Why don't you have fun and let me mope around in peace," Kululu said sarcasticly.<br>The man stepped forward, clearly not getting his sarcasm. "Thank you. Please alert me if I cause a disturbance. Computer, Start program, File under Commander Data; Sherlock Holmes Mystery 1."  
>The dark and somehow spaciouss room melded into a new, huge and Victorian room, Kululu noticed approximately 1800 style. (Odd, so in the future, they tried to bring back the past? Why not live in the future, and ignore the past? Or, live as in the past and bring the future? Ugh… this isn't make sense, does it?)The man picked up a pipe and brought it too his mouth, and recited perfectly with a spontaneous foreign accent, "It was a dark and stormy night…" and so, he picked up a book and began to recite other stuff too. Kululu watched mainly to try to figure out the pysics to it. For example, he could slap and feel and even destroy something in the holodeck, but with a simple command, it can all dissipate into thin air.<br>By the time Kululu figured out there must be projectors in the room projecting all this, a large crowd hd gathered around Data, still with a pipe.  
>"What about this? It's pure evidence that a child had done this! He left behind his toy…" a man with white hair streaking his beard, cried within the crowd. With swift arms, the breaded man helscooped up Kululu and beheld him to the crowd. After a moment or so, the bearded flexed his fingers into Kululu's skin, saying intriguingly, "Ohh, and it's WARM…"<br>Data paced back and forth and said, "However, that does not matter. What mat-"  
>Picard interrupted and said form within the badge, "Mr. Data, I need you at helm, Keroro, I think you better go to!"<br>With a stop, Data said, "Right away, sir." Thenceforth he left, leaving Kululu alone with a bunch of creepy people.  
>"Give it to me! There is no use crying over a lost toy!" a lady cried, and jerked at Kululu's feet.<br>The two pulled at him, and Kululu was trying very hard to act like a toy so they don't eat him, like the last… thing… ugh.  
>But he was sure something was going to pop, so he kicked them and ran, screaming "DELETE! DELETE DELETEDELETE DELET!" and out the door.<br>There stood Tamama outside those doors, and a scared-confused-look stood on his face.  
>"Kukukukuu…" Kululu cackled, and strode out the hallway.<p>

Keroro stood at the bridge. On a ship, there Angol Moi stood, and she closed her eye. "I…" a mumble slipped out, and she looked down at her feet. "Uncle… I never thought I'd see you ever again!"

Keroro was aghast. "Why? It was only a month ago when we left for a bit."  
>The room grew quiet, all but the view-screen. "No, Uncle. You have been gone for 316 years. You could say, gone forever?"<br>In a hushed voice, Keroro said softly, "Are you saying that to you, we disappeared?"  
>Angol Mois held her finger up and said, "You could say, lost in action?"<br>Silently, Keroro put the puzzle pieces together, "That means, if it's been 316 years… Fuyuki and Natsumi are gone? Forever?"  
>Angol Mois nodded. "Fuyuki and Natsumi were put back in their world by the… oh, hadn't thought of it since, you could say, a long time? The Sparkly one? That's when they tried looking for you, for 4 years? They lived to be very old, and had lots of kids. You could say, continuing the family tree?"<br>Keroro was quiet for a minute or so. "So… would you like to come on here?" Picard shot him a look.  
>Picard but in, saying quickly, "Actually, uh…"<br>But Angol Mois shook her head. "I gotta tell Daddy! He'll be so happy! He thought you disappeared!"  
>Keroro held out his hand. "No! Stop! Why are you going in the wrong direction anyway? Your home is south!"<br>Angol Moi's bright eyes fell, a quiver in her voice was evident. "Uncle… my home planet was olibrirated 100 years ago, by half-humanoid-half-robot beings. They were called the…"  
>By now, Picard got up and finished softly, "The borg…"<br>With a start, Angol Moi perked up. "You heard of them?"  
>Picard nodded. "I… had a dealing or too."<br>Data turned around and corrected, "Sir, if I may, it was more than a dealing or two. They, in fact, had-"  
>Picard rubbed his eyes. "It was a figure of speech, Mr. Data."<br>Somehow the room suddenly became quiet as Angol Mois' face grew sorrowful, and slowly Deanna shifted a little. "Uncle, they took our home…" she said, softly, "You could say bad luck?"  
>Keroro grew queit. A soft cry grew out of him, "Everyone is gone to the… borg?"<br>"Oh, no. We left the planet. Only a couple got… taken over…" Angol Moi furrowed her brow.  
>Picard walking over to the screen, and Mois' eyes trailed to where he was standing. With a smile, Picard asked, "Would you like to rendevous for a day, and return to your ship?"<br>Nearly on que, a shrill voice streaked in the air, and Tamama skipped into the bridge. "I lost you in a hallway! Where were…" trailed off Tamama as his eyes went to the view screen. "IT'S THAT WOMEN!" he screamed.  
>"Of course sir. I guess one day wouldn't hurt. I'll be right over." Angol Mois cheerfully said.<br>"NOOO!" Tamama cried. A ball of light flew from his mouth. "Tamama impacto!" with a BANG!, it had hit the screen, beautiful sparks floating around.  
>"You could say, everything is okay?" a hopeful voice peeped through it all.<p>

"Hopefully, this time it goes well…" Miles muttered in the transporter bay.  
>"No, hopefully she gets burnt to a crisp and never. EVER. Comes back. EVER," Tamama growled.<br>The only reason Tamama came was because Keroro made the platoon stand by for her transport. "She hadn't seen us in 300 years! C'mon!" Keroro said. So, he came.  
>"Maybe she wised up a little," Giroro said thoughtfully.<br>Picard put his hands behind his back. "I suppose so. She runs a ship after all,"  
>Giroro's eyes strayed to Keroro and replied, "Sometimes, that's not all it takes…"<br>Miles' voice cut in. "Stand by for transport." In moments, a glittery veil appeared and lifted, revealing Angol Mois.  
>With a giggle, Moi put her hands up to her cheeks "I will never get used to that. You could say, very ticklish?"<br>Keroro realized that Tamama and Kululu both had disappeared. To where, that didn't matter. "Would you like me to show you the ship?" Keroro asked.  
>"Of course!" Angol Mois cheerfully replied.<br>With a smile, Deanna Troi leaned back. She had come to watch the transport, and it turned out good. Her senses had picked up fear and a considerate amount of jealous however it was all overwhelmed by the amount of happiness and joy by Angol Mois.

'Maybe Doctor Beverly's father was a star gatherer, and put them in her eyes. They are very pretty,' Tamama thought, sitting against the wall. He told Beverly he just wanted to watch her perform, but really he wanted to get away from Angol Mois. But for some reason, he felt a longing towards her, even deeper than with Keroro.  
>"Well, I never knew my father, because he had died when I was very young. But my mother always had told me I had my father's sparkle in my eyes." Beverly said in her office. She raised an eyebrow, and smiled smugly.<br>Ohmigosh. Had he really said that out loud? Tamama blushed and wanted to hide in the cool metallic wall. But he also wanted to be there and have her look at him, so that he could at least gaze into the depths of her pretty blue eyes. "What was his name?" Tamama asked softly, and Beverly looked at him, her blue eyes shining.  
>"His name was Paul Howard," Beverly replied, and it sounded as if she was settling into a long conversation.<p>

"Okay, let's get started," Picard said, and clapsed his hands. The platoon were invited to the meeting to straighten things out. Kululu didn't come, however.  
>"I don't understand the point in this, Uncle," Angol Mois said, and cocked her head.<br>"I don't either, Mois. I don't either," Keroro added, and shook his head.  
>With a sigh, Picard looked at Keroro. "Would you like me to return you home?"<br>But, Giroro shook his head. "We can't go home. There is nowhere to go. Our homes are long gone."  
>Angol Mois nodded. "Plus, the borg took over Uncle's planet after they did mine. Luckily, by the time our home was taken over, most of Keron left." Sadly, she turned to Keroro. "Only a couple got taken over, transitioned. All the Keronians scattered under the stars like Nyroros in a desert. It's going to be impossible to designate a planet for the whole platoon."<p>

Across the ship at the same time, Guinan silently widened her eyes. A feeling rose in her chest. A feeling that what happened to these visitors was exactly what happened to her planet, scattered, no trace left of it left. Only machine, horrendous cyborg machine. Borg. Slowly, she looked across the Ten Forward. It was empty, which was normal. People were on duty right now. But, it wasn't completely empty. A little frog was sitting in the majestic windows' window-sills, apparently looking for something. Slowly she walked over to him and asked politely, "Can I get you something, Kululu?"  
>He looked up with a start, and grumbled, "Maybe some orange juice."<p>

"I will not allow you to go to Pekopon!" Dororo said, and Giroro rolled his eyes.  
>"Wait a minute, Dororo, why don't you want him to go back to Earth?" Picard asked.<br>Suddenly, Dororo's face went blank, and nervously he looked at Keroro. "Oops…" he muttered.  
>"Guess we don't have a choice, thanks to Dororo…" Keroro said, and Dororo seemed to shrink a little, however had still contained a slight fierceness in his eyes.<br>Giroro sighed. "Our mission was to conquer Pekopon."  
>Picard stared blankly at Giroro, then Dororo, Keroro, and Tamama. "So this isn't first contact?"<br>Giroro nodded. Picard briefly got up, and adjusted his shirt. "That's good. Otherwise, it wpuldn't be a very good first impression of us, would it?" Dispite his kind words, worry flared in his eyes. "Um, Geordi, did you figure out what caused the accident 2 weeks ago?"  
>Geordi clasped his hands together, and said quickly, "It must have been the William's Jello's properties."<br>Picard nodded, while Keroro asked dumbfounded, "W-william's Jello?"  
>"Can you try to transport some of it to study?" Picard asked, however Geordi shook his head.<br>"Sorry Captain. We just can't risk anyone. If something like this happens again, it may be worse."  
>"Can you modify the transporter to rejct any forgien molucules, then try?" Picard asked.<br>Beverly cut in, and said, "But what about the aniimals if you reject them? Where would they go?"  
>"It may take several weeks." Geordi replied.<br>"You have two hours." Picard objected. He turned to Keroro and said, "Star Fleet has requested that we take care of this, but if your friend causes any more damage to this ship, I will have to turn you over to them."  
>Silently Keroro worriedly looked over at Tamama, who was busy staring at Beverly, and sighed.<br>"Of… of course!" Keroro nervously answered.  
>Picard smiled a little and said, "Alright, dismissed." Everyone then left, except Riker, Deanna, and Picard.<br>"They weren't lying. Not of them were, actually…" Deanna informed him. Picard nodded, and turned to Riker.  
>"This is very serious matter. I think we should take evasive action?" Riker asked. Deanna shook her head.<br>"If Keroro is the leader, then I don't think they were try to invade anytime soon." She paused, and then said, "He isn't very focused."  
>Slowly, Picard said, "Then, we will wait unless otherwise."<br>Riker looked uncertain, and Picard and Deanna got up and left. Next, it was Riker to leave the room. Upon seeing Giroro, Riker strode up to him, about to say something, when Giroro interrupted him.  
>"I don't trust you either. Touch me, and you will end up with a grenade in your mouth." Giroro said, without looking at him, only increasing the tension in the room, and distrust between the two.<p>

Picard leaned back in his chair, staring at Riker, when a beeping noise came in. With a sigh, he said, "Come in."  
>Giroro stormed through the doors and said, "Whatever it was, it wasn't me who put Keror…" He trailed off when he saw Commander Riker, standing a few feet away from him. "Oh."<br>Picard turned his chair and said mysteriously, "Please. Have a seat."  
>Slowly, that's exactly what Giroro did, staring at the Captain.<br>"You had no reason to threaten Commander Riker!" Picard said angrily. Flashbacks of what happened last night flashed in Giroro's mind.  
>"Doesn't Worf do that too?" Giroro asked. He had thought everyone did it.<br>Riker stared at him in disbelief, and said in a dull tone, "No. Worf," he walked over to him, "knows his limits. Like you should be."  
>Picard added, "If this behavior continues, then I know another ship that would be delighted to take you in."<br>Giroro swallowed and said softly, "Yes, ma'am." Horror struck his face. "I mean, Admerial! I mean, Sergeant! I… I meant sir…"  
>Picard walked over to a replicator, which Giroro was proud to remember the name, and ordered, "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot." The steaming cup soon materialized. Then he walked back to his chair, and started to sip his tea. Next, he walked back, and looked at the two. "I want you," he said, "and Number One to go play a program in the holodeck. Now."<br>Riker was first to protest. "Sir, I really don't think that this is a good idea…"  
>Picard leaned back, and sipped the tea once more, and flashed a comical smile. "Nope. It is. That's an order, Number one."<p>

Guinan sat down with a bowl of chocolate icecream, in the middle of the night. As she gave it to Deanna, she asked, "Bad night?" Deanna nodded.  
>"Yeah, bad dream." Deanna replied, and stuck a spoon in her mouth and smiled. "Love chocolate." She giggled.<br>"What was the dream about?" Guinan asked tentatively.  
>Deanna dipped her head and said, "I run walking in a forest, and a shrill, loud voice opened in front of me. It was a pony." Her voice grew dull. "Pretty silly, huh? But that's not all. It started raining chocolate! And the pony pranced around." He hands flittered as she talked. "It pranced around singing, 'New people! New people!' Then a… a rainbow pony flew down from the skies, saw me and said, 'Oh. It worked.' And then he… or she… never got around to that. IT said, 'Come here, human.' And I told it I was half-betaziod, and I'm sure it didn't care." Her eyes widened. "I need to finish this ice cream!" she cried. Quickly, she gulped down the chocolate ice cream and sighed.<br>"What happened after that?" Guinan asked and Deanna Troi furrowed her brow.  
>"She… he… IT took me to another pony-horse, and that horse was purple. Then I woke up."<br>Guinan leaned back. "Well, weird dreams sometimes happen when ypu see weird things."  
>Deanna Troi nodded. "It was more of what I didn't see. That yellow frog, where was he?"<br>"In here."  
>"Oh. I need to get back to bed. Thanks for the ice cream." Deanna Troi thanked, and headed out the doors, sleepy and stumbling.<p>

Keroro thought it was weird that Tamama insisted that he'd hang around the Sick Bay.  
>"I think I'm coming down with something." Tamama had said without any flavor. To add effect, he added a bland, "Cough. Cough cough cough." It was a poor excuse, but it was better than having Keroro around, watching out for him. Doctor Crusher could do that for now, he guessed. Now Keroro can do something even better! Data told him that the computer might be able to replicate some Gundam. And that's exactly what he was going to do. Become one with a mass-producing-Gundam-machine. So anyway, if something happens, obviously it wouldn't be his fault. Except if there is a Gundam-related injury with Giroro. That was not cool, putting him in a… a Jeffries tube-thing! It was so tiny! Also, it was very akward when Data found him pushing against a wall for an hour. But, Keroro was sure that Data didn't mind, since he spent the time talking to him trying to make data laugh. Like right now he was still trying to make him laugh, in the Engineering room. With a final attempt, Keororo tried to joke with him, "What do you get when you mix a rabbit and a snake?"<br>Data had thought for a moment, and then answered, "I do not know."  
>"A jump rope!" Keroro exclaimed gleefully, but Data hadn't even cracked a smile. In fact, it had looked like he was browsing software.<br>"I do not see how the offspring of a snake and a rabbit could be called a 'jump rope'." Data said, and by that Keroro had given up, and his eyes fell.  
>Data cocked his head and asked, "Have I upset you in some way?"<br>Keroro crossed his arms and cried, "Don't you ever laugh?"  
>Then Data raised his eyebrows. "If you do not know, I do not have a sense of humor or cannot feel feelings. Thus, I cannot laugh at a joke."<br>Taken aback, Keroro sat and said, "You mean I sat here wasting my time trying to make you laugh?"  
>Data nodded. "It would seem so." Then he got up and said, "It was very nice talking to you." And left, leaving Keroro speechless.<p>

"I will be back, Uncle." Angol Mois said. Picard, with all the senior officers, stood by with the platoon, and adjusted his shirt again; it was a habit he may never break out of. Keroro nodded.  
>"You have to go back and tell your father. But make sure you come back." Keroro nodded.<br>Deanna Troi nodded. "It was very nice meeting you." She said. Unease surged through Ricker as he noticed dark circles under her eyes.  
>"Ku kuku…" Kululu muttered, and Ricker noticed restlessness in him too. But that was understandable. But with Deanna Troi, it wasn't that meant something was going on.<br>"Aren't you going to say good-bye, Tamama?" Beverly asked, and he jumped up, clearly blushing.  
>"Uh… ugh, thank for visiting," Tamama babbled.<br>"Thank you." Angol Mois said, and looked at Picard. "I still need to find out how you know about the Borg. You could say that it would be very interesting for me."  
>Picard shifted a little, and said, "We may never get to that."<br>O'Brien said orderly in his Irish accent, "Ready for transport." He pressed the dials down, and within moments the white-haired young lady was gone.  
>Ricker leaned over to Deanna and asked softly, "Are you okay?"<br>She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "I'm just not sleeping well. I have been having nightmares."  
>Ricker grinned a little and said, "Chocalate at night won't help with that."<br>Deanna beamed back and said, "Chocolate helps anything." She turned, and saw Kululu was gone again. As she turned to Riker again, she saw that he noticed too.  
>"Have you noticed anything weird about him?" Riker asked.<br>Deanna's brow furrowed with empathy and answered, "He's plotting something. And very determined to get it through."  
>"Could it be taking over the ship?" Riker asked.<br>"There's more emotion than completing a task. It could be, but I really doubt it," Deanna Troi said. Shock flickered in her gaze, and she gasped, "I… I have a feeling that it was something I said."  
>Picard turned a little to her, and said, "Could your nightmares be a cause of these frogs?" Again she shook her head.<br>"They are about horse-pony creatures. I don't think it's about it." Deanna answered, humor in her eyes.  
>Suddenly, Dororo walked in the room, and said, "Did I miss something?"<br>Picard smirked a little, and said, "You missed Angol Moi leaving the ship." Shock struck Dororo's face.  
>"Angol Mois was on the ship?!" Dororo exclaimed, and Picard nodded.<br>"For a whole day, actually. I thought I invited everyone to her departing."  
>"They… forgot to invite me… again…" A dark shadow flew over Dororo and into a corner he went and sobbed.<br>Deanna Troi walked over to him and shot an asking look to Keroro. "It's his trauma mode." Keroro explained briefly.  
>She walked over and patted him softly and asked, "Are you alright?" When he ignored her and kept muttering, she said, "Would you like to go to my counseling room?" Again there was no answer. She sighed and after multiply tries, Deanna resorted to dragging him to her office instead.<br>The crew quickly dissipated after that, leaving only Miles behind, checking some sensors and transport logs.  
>"That's odd." Miles said. "It seems like William's Jello transported them from in between dimensions…"<p>

"If you want me to help you, you have to snap out of this, whatever it is!" Deanna Troi cried. This was the third time she said this to Dororo.  
>"…there was that time he forgot to invite me to the moon…" babbled Dororo.<br>'Alright. Fourth time is a charm,' thought Deanna. She was about to open her mouth to try again when she realized that there was too much focus inside Dororo. It was useless to talk him out of it. Instead, she rose her hand, and slapped him across the face.  
>Dororo, shocked from the impact, rose a hand to his face where it already started to well up. "Did you?... Was it something I did?..."<br>Deanna crossed her legs and said, "You were muttering for a half an hour." She rose an eyebrow. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"  
>Dororo shook his head. "I just… didn't expect that from you… you seem more delicate."<br>"Looks can be deceiving. Now, Keroro said that that was your trauma mode. Could you fill me in?"  
>Dororo sighed deeply and began to talk, and Deanna started her counseling.<p>

Later "You know, you are not trustworthy to your friends." Deanna said to Keroro. They were inside the turbo-lift.  
>"Where did that come from?!" Keroro asked defensivly.<br>Deanna looked away from him and said, "You would know if you listened to your friends thoughts."  
>"How can I? I can't read minds!" Keroro yelled, not realizing how loud it got.<br>Ominously, Deanna replied, "Neither can I."  
>Shocked, Keroro whispered now, "But… I thought you were empathic…"<br>"I am. But I am only half Betazoid. That means I can only rad emotions. But with other full-blooded Betaziods can I communicate telepathically." She stared at Keroro and said, "Your feeling very defensive right now." The turbo-lift came to a stop and she walked out of it, leaving Keroro very burned.  
>Deanna was going to the bridge. With liquid steps, she flooded into her chair like spilt coffee. Wesley was in the middle of a conversation with Riker.<br>"Did you really tie up Giroro during the holodeck program?" Wesley asked like a inquisitive child.  
>"I tied up… no! We played skiing. Where did you hear that?" Riker exclaimed.<br>"There were some rumors…" Wesley Crusher said and Picard smiled.  
>"Don't believe everything you hear, Mr. Crusher," Picard said.<br>Riker shook his head and said to Picard, "Did you tell everyone?"  
>"Actually, I told no one." Picard answered, eyeing Wesley.<br>Deanna smirked and filled in, "Actually, everyone could tell."  
>Riker leaned back and crossed his arms in disbelief. Closing her eyes with a smile, Deanna loved the feeling that everything was good on this ship. It didn't happen too often. Everyone was getting along, and she loved it.<br>Beverly walked in, followed by Tamama, and chit-chatted with Picard about health stuff. Glaring at Picard, Tamama thought that the talk was in code. He wanted so badly to be able to talk as easily to Beverly as Picard was to her.

Guinan stepped back as Kululu climbed on her counter.  
>"You don't have to do this…" Guinan whispered, and Kululu pulled his headphones out.<br>"But, I do have to. Kukukuu… Kululu to everyone living thing. Listen to this." Kululu laughed silently, as a horrendous noise filled the air, Guinan shriveled into a ball, whimpering as mechanic sounds shook her eardrums. Home. This was the sound of her home destroyed by the borg. "I fixed my headphones, Doctor Beverly Crusher. Kuuu… Kuu kuu kuu…" He climbed over and stepped over a now passed-out Guinan, and tapped commands into the panel.

"We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile…" Picard heard this and shook his haed. "The knowledge and experience of the Human, Picard, is part of us now. It has prepared us for all possible courses of action. Your resistance is hopeless, Number One." Finally, Picard widened his eyes and looked around. This was his least favorite sound. Him…  
>Beverly twitched and said softly, "Wesley… don't… d-don't d-die, W-wesley…" She grasped Tamama's hand and said to Picard, "I… have to get to s-sickbay…" the she went into the turbo lift. For a while, it sped down, down dow, then… it stopped. From the impact pf the eruptive stop, Beverly and Tamama crashed up and down, then nothing. Absolutely nothing. The turbo lift had stopped, and they were stuck. All she could do now is hope that her nurses could handle sickbay.<p>

"Kululu, don't do this!" Dororo yelled, running into Ten Forward.  
>"We can possibly go to back now." Kululu said, stil tapping things. "Darn security blocks…"<br>"But at least do it without the head-phone things!" Dororo exclaimed, and grabbed his ninja nife.  
>"Why not? Ku ku ku… it's fun causing havoc…" Kululu muttered.<br>"But look at what it's doing!" Dororo cried, and Kululu shook his head.  
>"I will just have to wait for that." Kululu replied pristjustly, "Right now I'm accessing codes."<p>

"Mr. LaForge, are you able to transport the William's Jello?" Picard asked, trying to distact himself. At first, there was nothing. Then, Nothing. Finally, something sparked out from within the com-badge.  
>"Sorry Captain. We can't do anything right now at the moment. We're in dead water." LaForge said. Silence took over the room, each crew member listening to the tiny horror in their head. Then, Data said something.<br>"The turbo-lift is stuck," Data announced, and the silence took over the room again, staring at Wesley.  
>"Mom!..." Wesley muttered, and Data cocked his head, apparently listening to the wailing from inside the turbo-lift that Wesley kept hearing...<br>"Do any of you hear a high pitched noise?" Data asked, waving around his head as if sniffing the air.  
>Worf stamped his foot, and growled, "No. But if that door rings again…" a moment or two passed, and he was now yelling at the door, "COME IN! DO NOT BE AFRAID OF US!"<br>The entire bridge crew stared at him now, and he managed a small smile. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"  
>"I think either we all are, except for Mr. Data, or something is seriously wrong." Picard said.<br>Then Deanna's eyes fell, sadness filling them black. She knew that the feeling of peace couldn't last long. The noise, she was hearing it too; sobs and sadness was filling the air. It was killing her to have to listen to this torture. "I think I know the problem." She said, and got up. "I will have to go to Ten Forward."  
>"but it's a deck below, and the turbo-lift is down." Riker said confused and dazed.<br>"But there is always the Jefferies tube." Deanna replied, and Picard stood up and straightened his shirt.  
>"Fine, but take Mr. Data with you." Picard said, and Data stood up, to lead her way.<br>The two both disappeared soon after, crammed inside the Jefferies tube.  
>It seemed to be slight hushing voices right above Deanna.<br>Precariously, Deanna asked Data, "Do you hear that?" she wasn't sure what she was hearing now.  
>"Yes, I do hear that. It appears to be the turbo-lift above us." A pause. "Perhaps it is Doctor Beverly Crusher and Tamama."<br>"At least we can tell Wesely his mother is alive."  
>"It would seem so. However, there may be fire, gas-leak, plasma-leak, cut-restrain-"<br>"Don't be a spoil-sport Data." Deanna muttered.  
>A ebbing ache of happiness whooshed over Deanna. The voices mingled in with the wailing the back of her mind caused. A sudden turn pushed Deanna back into reality. There was no wailing, no pain and sorrow. Only data was with her now, and he can't even feel pain and sorrow.<br>Sometimes Deanna really envies Data.  
>"Over here," Data said, and pushed the door out, and they climbed out of the Jefferies tube. There, Dororo was bending over a young girl. Ensign Jo-Anne. She comes over to counseling every week over the loss of her husband. Other than that, Deanna didn't know her very well. It seemed like she was hurt, bad.<br>Quickly she padded over to Dororo and bent down. Data was checking what he could control from the ship, what was available. It didn't look too good. Pain seared Deanna's heart, off in waves, and the worst part was that it was real pain. It was coming off Ensign Joanne. The ensign was tossing and turning, grimacing as her head swelled up. A worried Dororo looked at Deanna, and asked, "Can you do anything?"  
>"I don't know. I'm not a doctor. Are you?" she answered, but deep down, she knew that he probably wasn't.<br>"I know a couple leaves that help head wounds. But we are in space. I can't find any leaves, not even herbs."  
>"What exactly happened?" she asked.<br>"I was practicing hiding in the wine bottles, and…" dororo thought about his words carefully, but it didn't matter. He was hiding something. "Someone fell screaming and crying, and I don't know much else…"  
>When she was about to say something about dororo hiding something, Commander Data said, "Guinan is unconcious. I believe I know the problem to this." Oh. Guess Data was done checking things from inside the Jefferies tube.<br>Unknowningly Deanna asked, "What's the problem?" But Data didn't answer. Perhaps he was getting things out, clearing out an answer to her. Carefully Deanna caressed Ensign's face, whispering to her, "It's okay. Everything's okay." But disbelief spat in her face.  
>Scraggled words came out of Joanne, full of pain, remorse, anger, wretchedness. "N-no! I-it's not!" Tears brimmed her eyes. "Jonathan, I can hear him! I… it-it's n-not o…okay…"<br>The last words came out as a whisper, and Ensign Joanne's face grew pale, her hands become cold. Dororo tightened his grip on her hand. "She isn't…" he asked slowly, his voice as hard as a rock.  
>Somehow, Deanna's voice came out dull while she tapped her badge. Unexpectedly, really. She had expected more sadness, more pain in it. But there weren't any at all in what she answered. "Yes. Ensign JoAnn is dead. Sir, there's a lot more things that gotten on the line."<br>There was no answer as the bridge silently took on the loss.  
>Fading determination lined Dororo's face and he looked behind the counter, walking around it. Next, what happened is unexpected. Dororo stumbled over Data's head, and cried out, "He's down too." Finally, Deanna tore her gaze from JoAnn. Her heart was heavy with grief of a crew member dying, a friend. No-one deserved to die like this. Nobody. She tore her gaze from JoAnn and saw Data, slouched and lifeless on the floor.<br>"Ku kukuuu… was that his off button?" A voice cackled from within the counter.

"Great job. Now look at what you done!" Dororo said darkly, casting a sideways glance at Kululu.  
>With a shrug, Kululu jumped down and bent over Data. "I can turn him back on. Kukukuuu… no need to make a big deal about it." With a flick of a wrist, the android picked himself up and looked up and down.<br>"That's not the problem. Whatever you're doing, it killed someone." Deanna spat, still caressing JoAnn's face.  
>Somehow, it seemed to get the better of the yellow frog. Within seconds, Kululu went right over, near her. Deanna registered fear from him. But she wasn't sure if it was for Jo'ann, r for her. Call it a hunch, but it was something of a mix of the too, she was sure.<br>"Oh, no…" Kululu muttered.

"Stop it! You're going to make me upset!" Tamama cried, and tore off parts of his hat. "Stuff these in your ears. You'll stop hearing it."  
>"No! It's just a medical condition, I am sure of it." Beverly said dazely.<br>"Oh, no. I hear it too. Just. PUT. THESE. IN!" Tamama yelled, his voice rising louder.  
>Beverly sat back, and replied out the wall, "We need to get out the escape route. But I can't reach it, and I can easily tell that you would either."<br>Tamama put the shreds of cloth in his own ears and sighed. "Well, it looks like we are stuck."  
>Shuddering, Beverly kicked a wall. "It's so cramped. At least I'm stuck right now with someone decent," she said.<br>This made Tamama's heart flutter, and he didn't know why. Wasn't this feeling supposed to be only for one person? But no, now it… changed. He still loved only one person, but it was different now. Changed scared him.  
>"The more you stay the same, the things change." Beverly muttered, and Tamama jumoed up. Had she read his mind? "Old earth saying." She explained, and leaned back.<br>Not wanting to ruin the moment, Tamama nodded, and sat down with her. Why was he being so shy all of the sudden? "Who is Wesley?" Tamama asked. They seemed very close, even closer than 'just friends'.  
>"He's my son." Dr. Crusher explained, and sighed. "Wesley Crusher."<br>"S-son?" a stammering Tamama asked. His heart fell faster than a jet plane. How foolish he must have been to think that she wouldn't already be married! "That means your married?"  
>"Was married." Beverly replied and looked into her palms.<br>A flicker of hope rose in his chest. "What happened?" he asked, maybe a bit too enthuisiasticly.  
>"He died." Beverly said softly, still looking into her palms.<br>"Oh. A lot of people you know die a lot, don't they?" Tamama asked, trying to cheer her up. It was obvious that the mere mention put a gloomy dismeanor into her eyes. It pained him to see her like this.  
>"Yes. I guess they do. But everyone dies sometimes. People are always going to have to face that one way or the other. Life goes on."<br>"Well, that's sort of dark." Tamama muttered, and Beverly laughed aloud.  
>"I guess it is!" she laughed with a smile.<p>

"Captain? Can you hear me?" Deanna asked, her voice minute by minute shriller.  
>"I cut communications. No one can talk over that strange device that you have." Kululu said softly, and laughed.<br>She whirled on Kululu. "You did this? Can you change it back?"  
>No answer. Instead, he turned silently, back to the panel board, where Data sat there, giving confused looks.<br>Then he saw Kululu and asked, "How did you know where my off button was positioned?"  
>"Poked around."<br>"But that is not possible, for I did not see or feel anything."  
>"Kukuku… nothing is impossible. Sure you figured that out by now."<br>Data got up, and cocked his head, clearly expecting an explanation.  
>With a sigh, Kululu twisted the insignia on him head. Within moments, he disappeared, and then Data fell to the floor again and Kululu reappeared. Then he turned Data back on. "Like that."<br>Deanna scowled and turned around. "Dororo is gone again…" she muttered, and suddenly a ninja star was thrown into Kululu's headphones. Data pulled it out with ease and read, 'Be back soon.'  
>"If you would like, I would look for him,"Data said quikly. Deanna nodded and he left.<br>"Ku ku kuu…" Kululu muttered, and said louder, "Prepare for sequence."  
>"What?" Deanna said suddenly.<br>Next thing that happened was that Guinan shook her head and mumbled, "What in the world just happened?"

"Sir, engines just got back online." Ensign James said, puzzled. Picard sat in his chair, just as confused.  
>"But a minute ago you said it was done." Picard said.<br>"Yes, sir. Sir, we are entering Angol Moi's space territory. I can't stop it, sir." James said, and he turned around, expecting to get told what to do.  
>"Contact Angol Mois' ship and ask them to tractor beam us away from their territory." Picard commanded, and Worf nodded.<br>"They said that they will be there shortly." Worf said, and soon a green light appeared, forcing the ship the other way. But one thing lay on Picard's mind. Who caused this lockdown with the engine, and just forcing it online? And why are they so intent on going to the Keron territory?

"Why are you back in our territory? The Borg might destroy you!" Angol Mois cried.  
>"I'm sorry. Someone hacked into our systems and we can't control the Enterprise." Picard said, and adjusted his shirt. Angol Mois looked at Keroro and nodded, but Keroro had no idea what that meant. So he nodded back, in case that was some secret code.<br>"Our power reserves are very low, but we will attempt to tractor beam you were you are. Permission to transport on your ship? I have a feeling I know who caused this." Angol Mois said, and Picard nodded.  
>"That would be very wonderful. It would appear that our shields are down. You may transport onto the bridge if you'd like." Picard leaped out of his chair and walked back and forth. "I hadn't heard from anyone since La Forge. Perhaps the comm-link is down." He said aloud, "LaForge to Picard."<br>No answer.  
>Then he tapped his badge. "LaForge to Picard."<br>No answer.  
>"Transporting!" Angol Mois said, and she was on the bridge within minutes. Next, she clapped her hands. "Alright! You could say, lets get to work!"<p>

"Why isn't this ship moving?" Kululu said stubbornly, and Deanna pulled him away from the consol.  
>"You have to stop! Pe-people are hurting from whatever that is your doing to them, and just," she said and pushed in the headphones with a sigh. "Stop. It's okay. Everything is just fine."<br>Deanna realized that the headphones were making a frequency noise. Her head never been clearer since the moment that she pushed them in.  
>"Ku ku kuuu, what could going back to Keron do?" Kululu said, and pushed another button.<br>"The borg could destroy this ship!"  
>"The ship seems strong enough."<br>Deanna waved her hands franticly. "No! The borg is something you never seen before! They are horrifying death-machines!"  
>"That doesn't really convince me coming from you."<br>Worry and confusion filled her face. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm telling you!" she slowed her words down, picking them out carefully. "We encountered them before… we almost didn't make it. You have to listen to me!"

"One! Two! Three! Go!" Beverly yelled, and threw Tamama in the air. His fingers grazed the emergency exit, but he couldn't get a good hold. Disgracefully he fell into Beverly's arms.  
>"Try again?" Beverly asked hopefully. Determination light Tamama's face as he nodded and Beverly smiled. Such determination was something to be admired. "Okay. One! Two! Three! Go!"<br>This time he grabbed the emergencey exit handle, but the door was stuck. Such his luck. "Coming down!" he alerted, and dropping to the ground.  
>When he was safe on his feet, Beverly sighed. "We need a new plan."<br>"Tamama impact!" Tamama suggested, and Beverly sighed.  
>"We would sever the turbo-lift safeties and crash to our deaths."<br>"Then, throw me up again. We'll get it! I know we will!" Tamama cried.

"Guinan, get to sick bay. You hit your head when you fell." Deanna said.  
>Guinan nodded. "I feel like I did." She muttered and left staggering, Deanna trailing behind her. Which probably wasn't the smartest move considering that she was leaving Kululu all alone, tampering with the systems.<br>So many people were in the sickbay, groaning and moaning. It saddened Deanna. A nurse strode over, and helped Guinan to a mat on the floor. "Sorry." The nurse mouthed. "Ran out of bio-beds." Deanna nodded, sorry it had to come to this. And she knew it would only get worse.  
>When she came back, she came back just in time to see a 10-year-old Betazoid, Eymna, arguing with Kululu.<br>"Stop it!" she cried. Just childish stubbornness filled her mind. Deanna smiled. This would be cute.  
>The twisted frog laughed, and said, "Why not?"<br>"It's mean! You're being a meanie butt!" the little girl said loudly, and her unusual bright red hair swayed.  
>"Well, I guess if I am a meanie butt, then this is the perfect time to test my new expermint." He went behind the counter, and picked up a weird… item thing. Deanna gasped, and a lump rose in her throat. Was this a gun?<br>She rose up and said sharply, "Stop!"  
>But it was too late. He shot it, and Eymna was shrouded in a bright light. She was alive, but there was no pain. Deanna felt relieved, but it wasn't very relieving. So much fear. So much. Silently, Deanna reached out to her mentally, "It's okay. You are alright. Don't worry."<br>The voice came back, "I know. But it's doin' somethin."  
>The cloud lifted, and revealing a cat in the place in Eymna. Patches of fur changed reapeatedly changed from red to purple, the cause of when Eymna wandered into some radiation that effects the Betazoid body only as a young child. "Hew!" she said garbledly. "Yew won't git away wuth dis!"<br>Kululu wrote something down in pen and paper. How rare, paper and pen. Why not a PADD, Deanna wondered. "Still can talk at least a little." He wrote and said out loud, and put the gun and pad and paper away.  
>"Okay, change her back! You are…" Deanna gasped, "seriously getting on my nerves! You can't go around, take over the ship! You can't go around, messing with people's head, and even killing some of them! I went to Sick Bay! It wasn't just Guinan with a concussion. No. It was so full, she had to sit on the dang ground!"<br>Deanna couldn't tell, but it looked like Kululu was flinching a little. She didn't care.  
>"No! And, you know what? This isn't some science ship, where you test on random children! No! You don't do that! I don't know when in the time frame you came from, but I—am—sure that this wasn't accepted! No!" she yelled loudly.<br>Kululu stared at her in dismay, then suddenly flinched in pain. Surprised, she looked down to see a little kitten sinking her teeth into his leg, and slashing her claws across his legs. "Yush! Shangshe mey back!"  
>He silently grabbed his gun and shot her.<p>

"Sir, Angol Mois said in Worf's place, who stood off in the side. "Sir, my ship has zilch power reserves. You could say, you are set free like a bird in a predetermined direction of flight into a horrible death trap."  
>Picard nodded. "Love the enthusiasm, Mois. Love the enthusiasm."<p>

Angol Mois faced her ship. "Go back. I am staying here for a bit. Do not protest."  
>A man opened his mouth, his eyes flared in anger, but Mois silenced him. "Do not protest." She said strictly. The man stepped down, fear now taking place. Picard didn't blame him. Slowly drifting to Borg space was a very very serious, even unsettling, matter. And choosing to be on the ship drifting? You HAD to be crazy. Had to be. If only this was a better situation, Picard sadly thought. If only.<p>

"One! Two! Three! Jump!" Beverly cried for the umpteenth time. Wait, Beverly reminded herself. Maybe he will catch it!  
>And... success. Tamama cracked out of the turbo-lift and threw down the rope Beverly made out of her lab coat. She loved that lab coat, but tearing it into parts will have to do. It was reeaaalllyy hard pulling Beverly up out of the turbo lift, being Tamama tiny and all. It made Beverly feel really big. But, something was sparking in her chest when Tamama finally pulled her to the top. She wasn't sure if it was happiness to see Tamama at the top, or happiness that he didn't drop her on the head. But, it was happiness in her heart that seemed to make all time stop. Even though Sickbay was a long way to sickbay, She felt that she could climb all the while there and back at warp speed. Secret gratitude sunk in her mind, that is was Tamama here stuck with her, and not the weird twisted yellow frog or the green one. Not even the red one. He reminded her so much of Worf. Beverly didn't think she could handle spending hours alone with Worf, let alone a frog just like him.<br>"We have a long way to go." Beverly said as she heaved herself up.  
>"Where is Sickbay?" Tamama asked, and Beverly pointed up to a door on a ledge. Tamama squinted, and shook his head. "I don't see it."<br>Beverly took her hands and forced his face in the Sickbay's direction. "There."  
>For some reason, his face got seemed to blush, and he replied, "It's to dark. I can't see it."<br>With a sigh, Beverly tied the emergency rope that she found so that it would intertwine his her lab-coat. "You will see when you get there. We have to climb up 12 decks." Then she bent down, and tied the rope to her wait. Next, she tied it to Tamama's waist.  
>But Tamama wasn't paying much attention to her knotting and double knotting. His head was in the clouds, and he was thinking. Beverly was so determined, to fight to get to the top, for her ship, literally. For her crew. The people here, they could conquer a planet.<br>"Conquer a planet, huh?" Beverly said, knocking Tamama out of his daydream.  
>"What?!" Tamama asked quickly.<br>"Oh, nothing." Beverly said, and playfully stuck up her nose.  
>"That's not fair! You should tell me what I said!" Tamama yelled, and wailed his arms.<br>Beverly brought a hand to her chest and said dramaticly, "Well, it touched the deepest of my heart."  
>"I know it did." Tamama replied back, and she stood up. "There. That way, you don't fall if you slip."<br>"What if you slip?"  
>Beverly grabbed onto the ladder and replied, "We both fall to our deaths. Because I am leading the way. Shall we begin?"<br>Tamama blushed and started to climb to ladder. "Indeed we shall!" he said, and sweetly.  
>"I know we can do it. Together, I am sure of it."<p>

"Commander Riker's personal log stardate 44949.573820395926. I am sure that Kululu is behind this. It's been a day since entering Borg territory. Nothing has happened yet. Although, I'm sure that something will. And I am very worried about Deanna. She hasn't said a thing since. Did Kululu kill her? We don't even know if he had killed all the crew! Oh, Deanna Troi better be alright... End log."  
>Riker leaned back inside his quarters. It was lucky he had his quarters on the first deck. Some wasn't so lucky. Ensign Johnson had to sleep in his chair. But even so, he still couldn't sleep. In the dark he slipped his uniform on and glared against the light when he walked on the bridge. Data sat in Picard's chair because Picard at the moment wasn't feeling that well. It was only a while ago when the first incountered the Borg.<p>

Kululu wasn't sure at all if this was okay. All he had tried to do was to take the platoon home to figure things out there. What was ther problem? Okay, maybe using the headphones wasn't okay. The young Ensign laid guilt on him for doing that. But, you can't change the past. Just got to keep on towards the future. Nervously, he slipped a look at Deanna Troi. She was very, very scary. But, what if she's dead too!? What if he killed her too?! On the chair she laid, all sprawled out across the table. Panicking, Kululu ran to her and poked her. Nothing stirred. Panicking even more so know, he started to repeatedly slapping her gently.  
>"You're not helping my mood or the Enterprise!" she said darkly, and jerked her head up. For the first time, he noticed dark circles under her eyes.<br>"I... I... I wanted to make sure you aren't dead." He stammered.  
>"Of course I am not dead! Do I look dead?"<br>"Ku ku kuuu... sort of when you sleep so limply." Kululu relplied, and started to walk away.  
>"Aren't you observant..." Deanna said under her breath, and closed her eyes slowly, and fell back into the same dream she had been having a week. The pink unusual sky melted back, and the unusual pink horse-pony bounced back.<br>"Woah! We lost you again! Twilight says the connection will be harder then she thought since you wake up so easily." The horse-pony said cheerfully. Oh, she had no idea why Deanna sleeps so light. If she didn't, many times would the Enterprise have been destroyed.  
>"I am sorry. Someone woke me up." She replied back, and she wondered why the heck she was dreaming about talking to a pony.<br>"Rainbow is really sad about losing Giroro too. So is Twilight and Fluttershy." The horse-pony rambled on. "I want to make everyone happy, so I used my Pinkie sense to figure out it was you! So I made Twilight do a potion mist, and sent it to you! I have no idea how, but she did it! Yay!"  
>"I know, I know. You told me for the tenth time." Deanna replied playfully.<br>"Why ten? Is it a magical number?" the pink horse-pony said enthusiastically, and Deanna shrugged.  
>"Any number can be important."<br>"I am going to find Twilight! She said she really really really really really wants to talk to you. Okay, maybe she didn't say all those reallys, but that's why I am here! So Rainbow will probably be here to talk to you. See ya, new best friend!" the horse-pony talked fastly, and bounced off.  
>"Bye..." Deanna fared goodbye meekly. It was quiet for a few delightful moments, then hope filled the air. A horse-pony flew down, and for a second, Deanna couldn't help but realize that the light blue horse-pony thing wanted something. It was either a horse, or a pony. She never got to figure out the difference between the tow.<br>"Pinkie said that you know where Giroro is." The horse-pony said gruffly, and lightened her eyes, reveaing concern. "Do you?"  
>"Giroro? Are you meaning the red frog? Of course I do!" Deanna said with a small laugh. Relief flooded the light blue horse, but then jelousy was seeded in, sprouting a leaflet of hatered.<br>"How do you know him?" she said, and Deanna took a step back.  
>"W-well, it was a pretty calm day, otherwise we were trying to transport William's jello. And... something happened wrong. Giroro got upset, and angry, and tried to attack Will Riker. Doctor Beverly wound up with those critters to treat after it completely backfired." Deanna said, choosing her words carefully. "I showed him Worf's programs , and he seemed pretty happy with Worf."<br>Crushed feelings now took place inside the horse-pony. Sadness, and Deanna looked up concerned. "I-is Worf, is she pretty?" the little light blue horse-pony stammered.  
>"Well, I think he would like the word handsome and honorable better. What are you talking about?!" Deanna asked, confused.<br>"Is she a cute pony?" she said, and Deanna gave her a crazed look.  
>"What are you talking about!? Worf, is a man. Honey, I think you misunderstood what I meant. Giroro was down, so I told Worf to let him train with him and kill holographic things." Deanna said, and burst out laughing. "Not woo him!"<br>"Oh, that's great! Did he get my blanket?" exploded the horse-pony, and Deanna shrugged again.  
>"I dunno. I haven't seen him at all. I was going to when Kululu attempted to take other the ship."<br>"Kululu! I knew he was trouble!" the horse-pony spat, and Deanna sighed.  
>"He experimented on a girl, and I lost it. It's hard to not act on other people's feelings when you feel their's and hear their fear and thoughts so easily."<br>"You lost me at 'hear their fear'."  
>Deanna was silent for a few minutes more, and then abruptly, she disappeared, on the table in the Ten Forward. "Odd dream..." she muttered drowsily. Maybe chocolate could help the achy feeling she got that she didn't get even a wink of sleep.<p>

"Sir, there has been a transport on board!" Angol Mois cried, and furrowed his brw. "Mr. Worf, help me. You could say, your computer confuses me worse then Kululu."  
>Worf tapped some consuls and his face fell. He snarled, "The borg."<br>Picard's face drained of color, and he whispered softly, "Oh, heaven's no… where the devil did it transport?"  
>Angol Mois tapped consols, and cried, "Uncle's quarters!"<p>

"K-K-Kero?!" Keroro cried inside his quarters. Two mechanic drones advanced towards him, the eye implants sending lasers to store information. "Gero!"  
>Step.<br>Step.  
>Step.<br>"KERO!" SOMEBODY! HELP MEEEEEEE! THE CREEPY PALE GUYS ARE SCAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! THEY LOOK DEEEAAAAADD!" Keroro wailed, and ran out the door. Or, so he hoped. He ran too fast for the automatic door to recongnize movement, and went splat on the door. After a few moments of agonizing, Keroro looked at the robo monsters, and realized that one was Keronian. The fluorescent green was dulled into a pale, sick color. It made him sick just looking at it. And, for once, Keroro realized he knew what he should do.  
>"Would you like some tea?" Keroro nervously asked, and inched toward the door. Nothing happened. The cyborg took a step towards him.<br>"We-are-Borg." The Keronian replied to him. Keroro nervously smiled.  
>"K-k-k-k-kero… I am going to die…" tears welled up and Keroro gripped his fist dramatically. "NO! I have so much to live for! My life, passing through my eyes!"<br>The other borg drone stared at him blankly. Then, he took another step. "We are the Borg." He repeated. "Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our ow—"  
>A cracked voice raged, "Not today, he's not!" Angol Mois picked up a wooden chair and slammed it against the drone's head. It splintered upon impact, and the drone fell to the ground.<br>"Oh, Angol Mois! I didn't know you had that in you!" Keroro exclaimed, clearly happy. Some grunting from the other drone caused their backs to turn, to Giroro pulling his rainbow blanket over the drone's head, causing it to fall. With a quick twist, he took the arm off, and deactivated the drone with it.  
>"Eh, Giroro. I knew you had that in you." Keroro said.<br>"Your lucky I saved you life." Giroro spat back, and tentatively stuck his hand inside the arm. "Good weapon." Then silver probes shot out. No one got hurt, but it made Giroro drop it like a hot potato.  
>"What the heck just happened?" he asked, and kicked the arm away from him.<br>"I think we should take this to the bridge." Agol Mois said.  
>"Oh yes, certainly. Carrying a Borg drone down the hallway make a whole lot of sense." Giroro said sarcastically.<br>"Captain Picard does know about their anatomy more than Giroro just poking at it."  
>"Hey!"<br>"Come on, Giroro! It'll be fun!" Keroro smiled, and picked a leg up. "The Keronian is lighter."  
>Giroro grunted, "Oh, yeah. So much fun."<br>They carried the drone down the hallway, causing by-standers looks of concern.  
>"LookY here!" Angol Mois cried cheerfully.<br>The captain jumped up. "I would say that you should of taken it to sick-bay."  
>Giroro rolled his eyes. "I told you!"<br>"But, it looks like we are stuck on the first deck. Looks my ready-room has just become a sick-bay." Picard went on. He swung the drone over his shoulder, and went inside his ready-room.  
>"What?!" Giroro said, being proved wrong.<br>Picard stood outside the ready-room, and pointed at Worf and Johnson.  
>"We need to find out how much the Borg has advanced since the last we encountered them." Picard said, and gestured the two torwards the ready-room.<br>"But sir," Worf objected, "It was only a month ago, since we had."  
>"Trust me, the borg," Picard said darkly, "advance quicker than you can imagine. I should know…" The last words ended in a whisper.<p>

Deanna's eyes grew wide with fear. She felt fear, from all the lower deck, especially deck 1. Especially from Picard. This meant only one thing. The borg had discovered the Enterprise. She turned wildly.  
>"Please. Turn us around I know you can try…" Deanna said, pitifully. The frog tensed his shoulders.<br>"Why? Why are you getting all uptight? I'm only trying to get home…" Kululu said, and bent his head.  
>"I told you, your home isn't here!" Deanna said, and she tried to be calm but she didn't want it to happen again. Locutus, Wolf 39, none of it… Picard had barely recovered.<br>"Ku ku kuuu… my planet had space travel before you had even knew that there was aliens." Then, his voice grew more thoughtful. "Well, publicly, anyway. I think I know where I lived before."  
>"I… I really wish that you would understand me. I think you would of if…" she said strongly, "you had attended a certain meeting."<br>It sparked a reaction. Kululu snapped his head up, and stopped what he was working on. "What?!"

"Are we there yeeett?" Tamama said grumpily, and tiringly drug another foot on the spoke.  
>"Tamama. We are at the second deck. What do you think?" Beverly snapped, and wearingly climbed on. "I am tired too, but we got to keep going."<br>"B-but it's been FOREVERRRRR!" Tamama complained, and Beverly sighed.  
>"Actually, it has been about 30 minutes." Beverly smirked wearily.<br>"SAME DIFFERENCE!" Tamama wailed.  
>"You just had a sugar crash, didn't you?" Beverly asked restlessly. As an answer, Tamama whined yes.<br>"Think on the bright side. We have only 10 and a half decks to go."  
>"THAT'S TOO FAR!" shrieked Tamama.<br>"I know. And the ship got taken over…" Beverly sighed painfully.  
>"H-how did do you know that?"<br>"I told Captain Picard the Turbo-lift was stuck, he didn't answer. Meaning the comm-link is down. And, no offense to you, that seems sort of suspicious with you frogs around."  
>"Maybe Picard was busy."<br>"No, he always answers a call, if he hears one." Beverly said.  
>"You seem to know him well…" Tamama growled.<br>"Yeah, we went through some hard times together…"  
>"So… you're in a relationship?!" Tamama mumbled.<br>"No! He is a wonderful man, don't get me wrong, but it's not right for a caption of a star ship and a doctor to be together. It doesn't work out."  
>"So, you're single." Tamama breathed. Beverly nodded up in the dark corridor, the abyss under the two.<p>

'He's asleep.' Deanna observed. Kululu had curled up on in a corner, on the floor. She walked behind the bar, and gently took his glasses off. "I seriously have no clue how he got another pair. Those glasses were pretty cracked that day with the potatoes." She said to herself. "Wait… the day with potatoes…"  
>She put the glasses up, and climbed in a Jefferies tube. Within about ten minutes, she made it into the cargo bay. Ah. Guinan must've put the container back. Clink! The top slid open very easily.<br>Finally she found what she was looking for. She saw the tin he was holding when Guinan had him in the container. And it was still here. Carefully, she picked it up, and placed it on the floor.  
>"Dororo?" she called out. A figure dropped down, behind her back.<br>"Y-yes?" he answered, and Deanna turned to him.  
>"Come here." She gently commanded.<br>He plodded over, his feet making a soft plip-plip-plip as they hit the ground. "Yes?"  
>"I need to find something, a PADD or something." Deanna went on. She touched the hinges, and said, "Erm, how do you open it?"<br>"Like this. And not to be rude, Ms. Troi, but I have no idea what a PADD is." Dororo flipped the hinges open, and opened the tin.  
>"Okay, I need details. Kululu probably has something that I could work with in here." She picked up a vial. "What is this?"<br>"A potion. Twilight made it with Kululu." Dororo informed. "It's something you shouldn't touch."  
>"Wait. Did you say Twilight?" Deanna asked.<br>"Yeah." Dororo picked up all ten of Kululu's flash drives. "What about these?"  
>"I can't look at them there. Can you go and look for Engineering when we are done? LaForge might be able to come up with something."<br>"S-sure thing, Ms. Troi."  
>"Thanks. And then, tell Picard Ensign JoAnn is dead."<br>The mood darkened. "Yeah, will do. So, I am your messenger?"  
>"If it isn't a problem, I guess we have to do it the old fashioned way."<br>"Ha, thank you. Be back."  
>Deanna handed him the flash drives, and with a flash, Dororo was gone.<br>LaForge paced. "We got nothing! We are dead in the water! No comm-link, no engine-control! This is hopeless!"  
>"Not exactly dead, if I may…" Dororo said, and climbed on the rail. "She has some clues on where to go."<br>"Who?" La Forge said, and practically sprinted up to him. Wow. This dude knew how to roll.  
>"Mrs. Troi."<br>La Forge lifted his hands. "Thank you!" he said to particularly no one. "Now let's get some clues!"  
>Dororo gave him the flash-drives, and La Forge studied them. "Pretty old stuff, but I think we can crack at it." He took one of them and hooked it up to the panel.<br>Dororo was silent, with a thought and asked softly while LaForge was reading, "If you don't mind me asking, but how the heck can you read that if you're blind?"  
>La Forge laughed and took off his VISOR, "My VISOR always me to see." His void, pupil less eyes stared out into nothing, and he put his frame back on. "Now, may I ask, who the heck is Natsumi Hinata and why is she on the panel in a bathing suit?!"<br>Dororo groaned. Those security blocks were very annoying. Hopefully LA Forge doesn't get as distracted… "Someone Keroro and Giroro knew. It's a security block." La Forge unhooked the flashdrive.  
>"So this one is no good."<br>"No good."  
>"Thanks. I'll figure out a way to tell you if I find something." La Forge said. Dororo nodded.<br>"Anything to tell the Captain?" Dororo asked before leaving.  
>"Yeah. I think we are on to something." La Forge said cheerfully, and read the panel.<p>

"Sir, I have come with a message." Dororo said.  
>"Yes, Dororo?" Picard asked, worry-lines creased his face. Going back into Borg space? Oh, man. Oh, man!<br>"Well, Kululu killed Ensign JoAnne. I witnessed it, and I am sure it was a accident. But, she is dead."  
>Picard was silent, and he said darkly, "First one down. Cause?"<br>Dororo inhaled. "The noise Kululu emitted to get in was too much for her."  
>"Is that what it was?! I will crush him!" Worf yelled, and Riker turned around.<br>"Not yet." Riker said. He turned back to Dororo. "Any good news? I am sure that I could use some."  
>"LaForge may be on to something." Dororo announced and everyone let out the breath they had been holding. Well, except for Data. He couldn't breathe in the first place.<br>"Thank goodness…" Picard whispered and rubbed his head. Then he jerked his head up. "So you're the comm. Link?"  
>Dororo blushed and he held his head high. "Yup!"<br>"Who is are you relaying to the message to?"  
>"Ms. Troi."<br>"Tell her thank goodness your alive, and we will make through this!" Riker said excitedly.  
>"Sure thing!"<br>"And, is Doctor. Crusher alright?" Picard asked. Dororo shook his head.  
>"I have no clue, sir."<br>"Try to make sure she is okay," Riker said. He nodded.  
>Then Keroro bounced in the room. "Dororo! When did you get here?"<br>"Ugh!" Dororo had a full gloom on.  
>"Hey! You have a duty to fulfill!" Riker said.<br>Dororo snapped his head up. "Yes, I do! And I will fulfill it!"  
>Within moments he was gone. Picard shook his head at Keroro. "You, Sergant, are a downer to some."<br>"Kero?"

Deanna beamed. "I'm so proud of you, Dororo! Good job! I am sure Fl-Futterpie will be very proud."  
>"Fluttershy." Dororo corrected. Deanna nodded.<br>"Actually, I think they were wanting to contact you guys through me." Deanna said. Dororo cocked his head.  
>"Who?"<br>"The horse-creatures. Ponies, I think. Fluttershy, in my dream that I had, wanted to tell you that all the animals are working hard to find you."  
>Dororo's face became red. "Really?" he said and she nodded.<br>"Yes. And Giroro too. Thunder Dash?"  
>"Rainbow Dash."<br>"Ah, yes. We had some issues. But I will tell Giroro when I find him."  
>Dororo practically floated, he was soo happy. "Now, I must find Doctor Beverly and see if she lives on."<br>"Go on." Deanna said and smiled. She grabbed the tin and went back in the Jefferies tube. "I will be in Ten Forward."  
>"Aye aye."<br>"She could be in the emergency Turbo Lift. Look in there." Deanna called out. Dororo nodded, and jumped up. He managed to get inside a turbo-lift and go through the emergency exit. Next, he listened for any talking, which he heard.  
>"Come on Tamama! 8 more decks to go!"<br>"Can't we rest?"  
>"… Yes. There is a platform in over there. Let me see if I have anything that we could eat."<br>Dororo climbed down untul he was level. It was sort of hard to see, since almost no light passed through.  
>"Dororo? Whe did you get here?" Tamama exclaimed.<br>Beverly twisted her head, and confusion was evident in her eyes. "Who are… oh, you must be the patient that ran off…"  
>Dororo didn't know how to respond to that. "Um. Sorry…"<br>"Did you come to rescue us?" Tamama asked, Dororo shook his head.  
>"I thought I would, but… I didn't know how big she was. I thought she was as small as Parara, I guess; her being a nurse. She's too big." Dororo answered awkwardly.<br>"Take that back!" Tamama yelled, but Beverly sighed and blushed. Beads of sweat rolled down her face. In fact, she was more fatigued then Tamama. But, she didn't want to get the spirit down. "I'm very sorry." Dororo said, and he looked around awkwardly again.  
>"Is the crew alright?" Beverly gasped. Dororo's face seemed to fall down to the very last deck.<br>"Ensign JoAnn had fallen down." Dororo said quietly. "I didn't know what to do…" he whispered and tucked his head.  
>"What happened?" Beverly said. The cause of the death could mean more then the life of one, sometimes…<br>"Kululu's headphones killed her. When he pulled them out, I was hiding in the Ten Forward, trying to stop him… This lady was trying to run away, and her eyes got very, very big. Then, bam. She fell to the ground, crying out "No! Jonathon, don't!" And… Deanna came over after a bit while she thrashed around…"  
>Dororo looked up, only to see Doctor Crusher's blue eyes staring at him in sorrow. "I could of help, if we were quicker… why weren't we quicker?"<br>"Doctor Crusher, I think we were in the turbo-lift when that happened…" Tamama said.  
>"We are in Borg territory. Kululu is controlling the ship. I don't think he knows what is happening…" Dororo went on.<br>"Borg? This day has been fabulous, hasn't it?" Beverly said starkly.  
>"What's wrong with Borg? I think the sound cool. They could go 'aaarrrgh!' and that sounds awesome!" Tamama said excitedly.<br>"Borg are worse then a pirate. They… steal your identity. You wouldn't be Tamama. You would be 23 of 5. And, they kill ruthlessly… no regret. Their goal is to be perfect, and see everything else as imperfection. Have you ever seen your caption become one of them? Borg use his knowledge?"  
>"No." the two Keronian's answered in unison.<br>"Your best friend, stolen and transformed?" Beverly went on. Her voice wobbled just a note higher.  
>"I wouldn't go that far." Dororo said, but Tamama was quiet.<br>"How long ago was that?" Dororo asked, and Beverly stared right at him.  
>"Last month. Locutus had killed many starships at Wolf 9. And believe me, having your own captain fight you, and having to fight back, your best friend? So not. Fun. I can't imagine what Riker had to go through."<br>"Locutus?" Dororo asked. What could Locutus have to do with anything?  
>"Locutus… was Picard. It was him, but it was… the Borg took his morality, his sense. His privacy, knowledge, everything. They stripped him, and used him. As a tool. And they knew everything Picard knew."<br>"Do you have any good news? Your making the lady sad." Tamama said, and Dororo nodded.  
>"Mr. LaForge is figuring a way out."<br>Beverly sighed out of relief. "Come on Tamama. We better get to the sickbay before any Borg does."  
>"Who says they'll get to the sickbay?" Tamama replied and leapt on the ladder.<p>

"She's alive?" Picard said, and practically leapt out of his chair. "Thank goodness!"  
>"Is it true?" Dororo asked in a hushed voice.<br>"Is what true?" asked Riker. Dororo bent his head down.  
>"What Beverly said, about Locutus." Dororo said even more hushed. He wasn't sure Beverly was pulling on his leg.<br>"Locutus?" Angol Mois piped in.  
>Picard's expression dulled, his face grew grave.<br>'Wow,' thought Dororo, 'this man must have truly took pride in his privacy.'  
>"Yes. Yes, it's true." Picard admitted. He gave a glance of hatred and loss towards the viewscreen, flashing the Borg territory. "And I don't plan anyone facing what I had to go through."<br>Angol Mois walked down, and faced Picard. "What is it?"  
>"Captain Picard was assimilated about a month ago, and was transformed into Locutus. He had no control over his actions." Riker summed it up glumly. Angol Mois' eyes widened.<br>"Then, why aren't you in the Borg ship?" she asked, and Picard shrugged.  
>"I guess I got lucky." Picard said.<br>"We were lucky the Borg didn't destroy us!" Riker added, his voice serious but with vibrance.  
>"Then, Doctor Beverly removed the nanoprobes, and everything else?" Angol Mois asked again. Picard gave a slight nod.<br>Pain was searing his face. "I still remember it though."

"So, that's 9 out of 10 no good. This Kululu guy," LaForge said to himself, "has a crooked sense of security protocol." He held up one flash drive. "Now that's," he said proudly, "determination."  
>"Need any help?" Giroro asked. He walked over to La Forge. "I'm tired of Keroro trying to bring the borg over to the Captain. He has no sense of people's pain."<br>"Speaking from experience?" LaForge asked playfully. He scooted over. "Sure. Could use your help."  
>"So, what do you have so far?" Giroro asked. LaForge sighed indignitally.<br>"Figured which flashdrive was useless. Guess I don't live in the 21st century. I mean, Natsumi is pretty and all, but who the heck is she? And that Aki woman!"  
>"N-Natsumi?" Giroro asked. LaForge nodded.<br>"I have one that has useful stuff." LaForge sighed.  
>"Let's check it put." Giroro said, and LaForge nooded.<br>"Sure thing."

"You know Tamama? It's very cute when you grunt like that." Tamama casted a confused look. "Really! IT's a 'nuh!... nuh!..."  
>Tamama blushed. "I- I do?" Beverly nodded.<br>"Yes! You're so entertaining!"  
>"Well, you sound cute too when you grunt…" Tamama said awkwardly. Beverly laughed.<br>"Yeah, right. I sound like a Klingon targ running a race!"  
>Tamama laughed. "Actually, it's all the time."<br>"I grunt all the time?"  
>"No, you sound cute." Tamama said sweetly.<br>There was no answer, because Beverly had blushed.

Kululu tapped consols, and Deanna continued her plea. Finally, she remembered about the windows. "Kululu, turn your head towards the windows."  
>Indeed he did. Outside the windows laid machine, cyborg machine. A planet, made of wires and tubes. In the middle lay a star, no longer glistening yellow, but a grey yellow instead, if that was possible. Very unnerving. "My gosh…" Kululu muttered. "Ku ku kuu… what did you do?!"<br>"I didn't do anything. That's what the borg did. Don't you see?!" Deanna said, calmly yet stern.

"Dororo, come with me to the sick-bay. I heard that Guinan-chic hit her head from someone."  
>"Sir, that was me." Dororo said defeatedly.<br>"Shh! Now, who was it? Oh, yes, it was you!" Keroro said.  
>"I know. Why are you so interested in her?" Dororo asked, and Keroro shrugged.<br>"Dunno. I like her. She seems nice." Keroro shrugged.  
>"How?"<br>"Nice people has big hats like some kinds of Gundam."  
>Dororo was silent just a minute, and opened the Jefferies tube door. "We are here."<br>A nurse ran to the tube, her eyes hopeful. Then it fell. "Where is Doctor Crusher?!" she wailed, and waddled to another patient.  
>"Um, is Guinan here?" Keroro asked, suddenly shy. Dororo shot a look at him, pretty much confused.<br>"Yes, I am." Guinan rose up. "And I have a feeling I have a little booty to kick out of my bar." She said gruffly.  
>"Who's?" Keroro asked. Did Dororo hear a note of nervousness in there?<br>"Curly fry." She said, and rubbed her head.  
>"Y-you mean Kululu?" Keroro asked.<br>"If that's his name!" Guinan muttered.  
>"You don't hate all of us, do you?"<br>"Weelll," Guinan eyed his carefully. "You don't seem bad."  
>"Of course I am not bad!" Keroro said, and surprised how naturally the words took to him.<br>A ripe sound of huffing and puffing screened through the air.  
>"We…" huffed Doctor Crusher, "are… here…" She was holding Tamama's hand, and lead him to the turbo-lift. "We… made it…"<br>Tamama swayed back and forth. "You did it, Doctor…" he breathed.  
>"Tamama, we both did. You dragged me a deck."<br>"We… did…" Tamama said.  
>"Not to burst your bubble, but wait the heck happened to you, Tamama?" Keroro asked. "You look like you ran a mile."<p>

"Doctor Crusher made it into Sick Bay!" Dororo cheered.  
>"That's great news!" Riker exclaimed. Picard nodded.<br>"Looks like things are getting on the right foot." Picard said.  
>"Sir, if I may, I'd like to help out Geordi unlock the systems." Data said. Picard nodded a yes. Quickly, Data left, and Angol Mois sat down at Data's chair instead. Then she got up.<br>"We are near my home planet…" Angol Mois said softly. "We are a race of planet destroyers… why couldn't we have beaten them?! Why couldn't we destroy our planet, so they had nothing to gain?"  
>"If you crush the planet, then it is possible you will die." Worf said sternly. Angol Mois nodded.<br>"I know." she said softly. "Sometimes, I really don't care. If it meant putting a dent on them, I could take the offer."  
>"Sir! We have the comm. On line!" Ensign Joseph said excitedly.<br>"Data and LaForge and that red guy did it!" Picard said happily. "At least we are on a terack.  
>"Mr. LaForge?" Riker asked, carefully. A cheerful voice popped out.<br>"Yes! It worked! Great job, you guys!" La Forge said happily.  
>"Hurrah!" Giroro cheered in the background. "When can I kill Kululu?"<br>"It would not be wise to do so." Data said. Giroro sighed, obviously disappointed.  
>"Can you get the turbo-lifts active?" Picard asked.<br>"Ah, they are up now." LaForge said, and with a hint of curiosity. "Why?"  
>Picard smirked. "I have a little arrangement with the problem-starter." He walked into the turbo-lift, and the doors shut.<br>"What the heck does he think he's doing?" Riker muttered.

"I-I…" Kululu stammered. "It's a trick, you want to conquer our planet, entirely possible."  
>"Things that are possible aren't always true." Deanna pointed out.<br>"But they can be." Kululu said back. Suddenly, he got very frantic. "I'm losing controls."  
>A voice shattered the air, fresh in a accent. "Yes, and will so. Unless you want to give controls to me."<br>"Ku ku kuu…" Kululu muttered. "I was… just… trying to help…"  
>Picard raised with head and adjusted his shirt. "It doesn't seem so. You took over the ship. Don't act surprised when we actually get upset."<br>"How else was I supposed to get back to Keron?" Kululu exclaimed.

"Well, for starters, telling us you had a idea would have been nice." Picard pointed out.  
>"But…"<br>Suddenly, a Borg drone transported on board the ship, his red laser flashing.

Picard wasted no time, he dodged the counter, and Kululu leapt away from him. "Hey!"  
>Out of the counter, he pulled a huge massive phaser rifle. Deanna slowly backed away, grabbed Kululu and backed up to a safe corner. Picard lifted the heavy phaser rifle and slammed it across the drone's face, creating a deafening crack along the creatures skull.<br>"Seemed like he's enjoying hurting that poor Keronian."  
>"The borg took all he had away. He, in a way, is. He's getting back at them for what they stolen." Deanna said softly.<br>"W-what do you mean?" Kululu asked.  
>"They… Picard will tell you in the only way he can." Deanna said softly. "It's okay to feel bad."<br>The borg fell down with a deafening thud. "It was true… you weren't trying to conquer Keron… you were trying to save it…"  
>"We are explorers. Not conquerors." Deanna whispered. Her eyes were wide, and she scooted closer to Kululu. "Um, do you think that you could unlock the ship now?"<br>Kululu nodded. "I'm so- yes, of course." He walked over, and began to tap commands into the panel behind the bar. "Clicky-poo. Unlock, unlock, unlock."

"Um, I was looking up… stuff, and the panel-thing started to beep." Giroro said nervously.  
>"Lemme see." LaForge clacked over. "That's odd. Controls are lifting off. The ship is starting to be ours again. What did you do?"<br>Giroro turned bright red. "Ahhh…" he stammered, and shrugged unconvencivly. "Nothing?" he said.  
>"Well, whatever you did, it's working." LaForge praised. Giroro blushed, because he knew that what he had been searching wasn't the key. He was searching to find out what happened to Natsumi, what became of her. She had become a therapist, and helped man and women with amputations do exercises. She turned out very successful. But, in her file, she had stated she couldn't of done it without 5 little odd-balls in her life, showing her how life could be fun working.<p>

"Hand me the tri-corder, Tamama. Last one to go, and then you can have your special talk with me." Doctor Crusher said.  
>"Seriously, I think I am fine." Guinan insisted. Beverly shook her head playfully.<br>"Oh, no. People don't pass out for the fun of it." Beverly tsked.  
>Guinan sighed. "Fine, fine…" Beverly smirked and scanned her.<br>"Your fine." Said Beverly. Then she took a bow. "NOW you may leave."  
>Guinan hopped off the bed. "Will do. Would you like to come with me Keroro? I know the ship pretty well."<br>Keroro seemed elated by the offer. "Of course!" He followed Guinan and took her hand. "I will lead the way!"  
>Beverly sighed. "Ah, he's a love-bird for her."<br>Tamama smiled meekly. "He isn't the only one that's acting like one."  
>Beverly raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"<br>"Yes, and well…" Tamama was trying very hard to try to make it sound… right. "Well… it's me."  
>"Are you having a crush on Deanna?" Doctor Crusher said slowly, like she was trying to avoid the obvious.<br>"No… I have a crush on you…" Tamama squeaked, and he realized his face was as red as a beet. Beverly just stared at him, saying nothing.  
>"I-I'm sorry," Tamama stammered. "I shouldn't have…"<br>Breaking out in tears, Tamama ran away, out of the sick-bay. "Tamama!" Beverly called, but he gave no prevail. "Tamama…" she said softer. Dazed, she sat on the biobed, she tried to go through what just happened.

Another Borg drone appeared, behind Kululu.  
>"Look out!" Deanna shrieked, but it was too late. The Drone thrust its arm out at Kululu's head. Reflexively he jerked it away, but that made it hit his head. White-hot pain seared him, and Kululu fell over.<br>The last thing he saw was Picard's face, his eyes wide, and he whispered, "Noo…!"

"Can you feel anything?" Picard asked.  
>"He's okay, I think. Just… fading…" Deanna said.<br>"Why the devil did he run into the Borg!?" Picard growled, and sighed. "Wake him."  
>"You know he's already half-awake." Beverly said, and walked over to Kululu. Quietly she injected the hypospray, and he snapped up.<br>"You're okay." Doctor Crusher said softly. "Just had a bad case of nanoprobes, open cuts, and a fracture in the skull."  
>"And your head-phones cracked." LaForge added. He shrugged. "Pretty easy to fix, if I do say so myself. They may not be able to ruin people's ear drums, but they work."<br>"Wha-wha-what happened…?" Kululu asked drowsily.  
>Picard muttered something, and replied, "A drone hit you. The impact cut you up pretty bad, and a few nanoprobes snuck in. The drone had a cut wire. Your headphones took most of the impact."<br>"If you did not have them on, they would have killed you." Data added. Were all the senior officers here?  
>"Dude, even if you died, that would sort of in a way be fine, but really. Don't scare me like that." Giroro said sternly.<br>"Yeah, who would make all the inventions for me?" Keroro added.  
>So the platoon were here too? "Is he okay?" Tamama asked. Deanna looked sharply at Beverly, then at Tamama, then back at Beverly.<br>"Yes. He is fine."  
>"Can I go now?" Kululu asked impatiently. It was embarrassing in such a position.<br>"Well, I did a whole lot of analysis, one more couldn't hurt." Beverly said. "We almost lost you."  
>"Well. I am fine." Kululu said, and jumped off the bed.<br>However Beverly grabbed his arm, and said softly, "Worf has to come with you. I am very sorry, but it's a security protection."  
>"Ku, ku ku…" Kululu giggled, and nodded his head.<br>Later, Deanna came over to Beverly's quarters. "You seem… upset. Why?" she asked.  
>Beverly sighed and waved her hand. "Oh… nothing," she said glumly. She jumped on the bed and buried her face into the blankets.<br>"Doctor Crusher, I known you long enough to now when something is wrong." Deanna said seriously.  
>"How is it that a FROG can make me come up with all these emotions?!" Beverly exclaimed, and groaned.<br>"Well," Deanna said slowly, "if I remember correctly, there was an old Earth story about a princess falling n love with a frog."  
>"That's different." Beverly grunted.<br>"I don't see how." Deanna replied.  
>"The frog was a prince, cursed into a frog body." Beverly explained.<br>"Do you love him?" Deanna asked.  
>Beverly sat up, and was thoughtful. "Yes. I think so." She suddenly fell to her bed again. "Ugh, I don't know what to do!"<p>

"Tamama?" Dororo hopped down a ledge, concerned. Tamama had been wandering around the same hallway thirty-four times, each time stopping at a door and then sighing. "Tamama, are you alright?"  
>"Yes. Perfect", he growled, and hunched over, looking at a certain door.<br>"It doesn't seem like that. What in the world are you doing?" Dororo persisted.  
>"Have you ever done something stupid?" Tamama interrupted.<br>"Yeah, many times." Dororo said quickly, not wanting to remember any of them. "Eh, why?"  
>Tamama muttered something, and kicked a imaginary pebble. "Nothing. Finally had a perfect chance, and ruined it."<br>"A perfect chance for what?" Dororo asked confused.  
>"To tell Doctor Crusher that I like her." Tamama mumbled.<br>Dororo jumped up. "Didn't you, like, incinerate her?"  
>He got rewarded with a glare. "How did you find out?" Tamama growled. Dororo widened his eyes and held his hands up.<br>"Someone told me! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed. "Wait, you do know you can just make it up to her."  
>"I am trying, but what if she hates me now?" Tamama said unhappily.<br>"Well, you will never find out if you never ask." Dororo pointed out. Tamama nodded.  
>"Yeah!" Tamama replied. Clicking his heel, he spun at a door.<br>"Is… that her door?" Dororo asked. Deanna walked out, and made a small O with her mouth when she saw Tamama. "Or… is that Ms. Troi's? I'm confused."  
>"It's Doctor Crusher's quarters." Deanna answered. She smiled, then said, "Come on, Dororo. Let's leave them alone."<br>Dororo nodded, and once they were out of ear shot, Deanna whispered to Dororo, "I love it when people feel so strong about each other. It makes me happy."

"Deanna's log. It will take 10 days to go back to Earth. Picard thinks that the higher minds should be able to handle this. After such a scare, I wouldn't argue. I am going to talk to that yellow frog. He seems… afraid of me. I want to know why." Deanna said thoughtfully. "End log."

"Sir, I-" Picard protested. He was attempting to discuss matters with Admiral Gregg on in his ready room. Attempting to.  
>"No, Jean-Luc. That's a order." Admiral Gregg said. Picard sighed unhappily. "I know you don't want to, but you will have to deal with them the only way you can. Sorry." He obviously meant the colored frogs.<br>"Poison Dart Frog's are colored brightly to warn danger." Picard thought regretfully. "But…" Picard gasped.  
>"No buts. End transmission." The admiral ordered, and tapped a button, ending the link. Dazed, Picard leaned back in his chair. What the heck just happened?<p>

La Forge shrugged and tapped controls. "Don't ask me advice about that sort of stuff. Believe me, I have no skill in romance."  
>"But… I want it to make it sweet and not akward." Tamama protested.<br>"Well…" La Forge sighed and looked up. "Well… Why don't you ask Riker on dating advice. As I recall, he is quite the charmer."  
>Tamama shrugged. "Never mind." He said and walked out of the room.<p>

"Okay, Giroro." Deanna said softly and Dororo pulled on his arm into the holodeck. "We are almost there."  
>"Why do I have to close my eyes to get my guns back?" Giroro asked increduluiosly. Deanna shot a look at Dororo.<br>"You told him that?" Deanna whispered harshly, a twinkle shone in her eyes.  
>"Had to tell him something to get him in here," Dororo whispered back.<br>"Tell me what?" Giroro asked blindly. Deanna stopped, and shrugged.  
>"Well, how excited you will be when you see it." She played on. "Open your eyes."<br>Giroro gasped as he saw the same land that he was in earlier. How could of this happened?  
>"Dororo and I worked on it as part of the therapy, and he decided to show it to you and Kululu. Of course, we can't show that to Kululu right now." Deanna explained.<br>"Worf is unflappable." Dororo added. "Won't let Kululu out of the brig."  
>Giroro smiled and looked at the little sun. "Isn't it amazing how it burns anything and everything, and is basically a mass destroyer. Yet it actually does it's job the right way without killing everything?"<br>Dororo stared at him with dismay and said sheepishly, "Yeah… amazing…"

"Ku ku ku ku…" Kululu laughed, and Worf tried hard not to wince. He sounded nearly insane. But Worf knew what insane sounds like. It sounds much, much worse. "What am I supposed to do here? Ku… ku…"  
>Sternly, Worf raised his head high. Proud. Stern. As a true, honorable warrior. "You are to sit." He snapped, but allowed some sympathy to ooze into his voice.<br>"Ku ku ku… that's your form of punishment? Make me do nothing? Ku ku ku!" Kululu replied.  
>"Yes. And if it were my decision, you would be dead. At least you would die a honorable death." Worf said, even more stern. For a moment, the yellow frog appeared weak, looking at him with worry of what will happen. Foolish. When you're in battle, showing your weakness is mere suicide.<br>"Fine. Silence. Here I goooo," Kululu screeched. Worf glared at him a warning and finally Kululu fell silent.  
>Silent. Peace, and quiet. So adored. And that twisted frog had broken so easily.<br>"Can you replicate cards?" Kululu asked restlessly.  
>Enraged, Worf threw his hands into the air. "RAAAAAAHHH!" he growled, the air shaking as he bellowed. "IF YOU AREN'T SILENT, I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HEART!" he yelled, harshly. Then his eyes widened, realizing how harsh he sounded. "I am sorry." he said gruffly.<br>Now, if Kululu was back in his lab, all he could have done was shoot that klingon... pig and turn him into a stop-sign or what-ever. But, unfortunately he was not. "So, ku ku k- I mean, no Go Fish?"  
>"Go Fish?" Worf questioned. What was that? "No!"<p>

"Unfortunately,this in our own hands." Picard sighed. He gathered all senior officers and was in a group meeting.  
>"Perhaps we could transport then into the William's Jello." Miles offered nervously. Of course, he wasn't a senior officer, but he discovered something odd about the transport logs. So here he was. "And see if it takes them back into their timeline."<br>"Too dangerous." Beverly disputed. "That's suicide. Your transporting them into cold, empty space!"  
>"It may have to work if we don't figure out something." Picard said, a twinge o regret in his voice.<br>"Wait. What about a wormhole?" La Forge exclaimed. Worf nodded slowly in agreement.  
>Deanna nodded in agreement. "It could work," she agreed. "We are in uncharted space for the time."<br>"But there hasn't been any known functional worm-holes." Beverly questionably.  
>"Data, look for any worm-holes that or stable." Picard ordered.<br>"Aye-aye, sir." Data nodded.  
>Picard clasped his hands together. "Notify me when you find something."<br>"Sir?" Data asked, and slightly cocked his head. "If you may, I would like to have Kululu look with me."  
>"Why?" Picard asked.<br>"It seems that they were in a wormhole when they were transported on the Enterprise." Miles explained. "And apparently that little yellow guy is the brains of the group."  
>Understanding, Picard nodded. "Fine, but take Mr. La Forge, and if you would like, Mr. O' Brien, with you."<br>Smiling, Deanna noticed Dororo hiding somehow on the ceiling. They were thinking the same exact thing; "Maybe they can go home…"

"I don't think I can do this…" Beverly admitted. Her cheeks were flushed red from the cold environment inside the holodeck.  
>Tamama rolled his eyes. "It's a hill. You can do it." He said, cheerfully.<br>"No, I mean us." Beverly said dreadfully. "You are from the past. I can't change the future because of the Time Directive. If you stay, it would change the past. I may not even be here. You might not, and I can't do that to you."  
>Relization sunk in his eyes, and frowned. "Lets just enjoy the hill." He said wistfully. The two was drenched in silence. "Wait."<br>"What?" Beverly asked slowly, a pinge of sadness was coated in.  
>"What if I got cloned? This I can stay here, but my counterpart could go home!" Tamama said excitedly.<br>Hope is like a flame. It burns brightly. You can't have too much, or you could burn, go blind. Anything could happen. You can't have too little hope, or you can't see. But hope is good in the right amount. Hope can help you see things you normally could not have in the dark. A bright new future. "But how do are you going to clone yourself?" Beverly asked, trying desperately not to laugh. Tamama looked so cute when he was determined.  
>"I will make Kululu figure it out," Tamama finally breathed.<br>"honestly, I don't think it could be done. Too many risks. I don't want to lose you too." Beverly whispered. She stared down at the sled. "How do you suppose I sit on this?"  
>During their talk, they made it up the holographic hill. Tamama pointed down. "Sit on it." Slowly Beverly obeyed, confused but willing.<br>"Now… YAHH!" Tamama shrieked, and leaped on top of Beverly. His added weight caused the sled to topple down the hill, and flipped. Grasping for each other, the two flipped tumbled, free of their sled restraint. Finally, they halted to a stop, all tangled up into a snowball.  
>"Was that supposed to happen?" Beverly laughed, and pulled him out of the snowball they had formed during the tumble.<br>"Yes." Tamama said breezily. "Oh! Kululu could clone me, that's how."  
>Disbelief shone in her eyes. "I don't think that can be done though… I hadn't heard of that from that time…" Beverly said.<br>"Have you ever been in Dororo's mind?" Tamama asked.  
>"N-no… are you saying that you have?" Doctor Crusher asked.<br>"Yup."  
>"And… why?" Beverly asked. Maybe, this could work. Maybe.<br>"Dororo had been in his trauma switch way too long. There was a parasite affected in his mind." Tamama briefly explained.  
>"Is that why he is so sensitive?" Beverly innocently asked.<br>"Oh, no. Sarge was just a butt." Tamama replied.  
>"And who allowed you to go… in his mind?..." Beverly and developed a nervous tremor in her hands.<br>Smiling smugly, he looked up. "Kululu. If I could of gone in Dororo's MIND, I am sure he could clone me."  
>A smile broke Doctor Crusher's face. "Fine, you can try to ask him. He is in the brig."<br>"I'll be back!" Tamama exclaimed, and ran out the door.  
>"I… love you…" Beverly whispered, and looked down at the snowmen he was making. A girl clutched the hand of a small little frog, smiling as wide as could be.<p>

"Try this. What does this mean?" Worf asked, and then demonstrated, "DaHjaj ghaH QaQ jaj Daq Hegh."  
>Focusing hard, Giroro cocked his head slightly to the right. "Uh… Today… today is good to die?"<br>"No. 'Today is a good day to die.' You got it close." Worf said approvingly. "Do not worry. Klingon is nt impossible to learn. Commander Riker knows many Klingon curse words."  
>"Seriously?" Giroro asked surprised at the homely man. He seemed so brave and fearless. He never thought that maybe he would have a use for curse words. But, with Giroro… it seemed there plans never worked. Worf nodded.<p>

"You can't fire photon torpedoes at a wormhole!" Miles argued violently.  
>"And why not?" Kululu asked, and mimicked Mile's irish accent. Miles turned bright bright red.<br>"You- you-you, you just can't!" Miles exclaimed. Data tapped commands.  
>"It is not a wormhole. In fact, it is a planet." he informed.<br>"Ku ku kuu… Torpedos it is!" Kululu exclaimed, and ran for the weapons consel.  
>"There could be life down there! You can't jest blew it up!" Miles said strictly.<br>"Perhaps there is something within the William's Jello." Data announced, and turned around. "See if there is anything abnormal."  
>"Shoot the torpedoes in the Jello!" Kululu said defiantly.<br>"Actually, maybe that could work." Miles admitted. "If you transported them into the Jello stuff, they may be thrown back into their time line. Aye?"  
>"Perhaps." Data said. Was it thoughtfulness in his voice? Dispite what the android said, no one seemed to believe that he had no feelings. Even now, a commanding tone had taken form in his voice, Kululu observed.<p>

"Tamamaaaa!" Keroro yelled out gleefully and skipped towards him. "What are you doooingg?"  
>"Not going to ask Kululu to clone me, how silly would that be? I mean, I would never do that!" Tamama exclaimed. "Do you think it would hurt to get cloned?"<br>"Maybe. I don't know. I suppose not, some Keronians were working on it before the mother ship left for the invasion. Are you…?" asked Keroro. He was a little fidgity, because the replicators failed epically at replicating Gundam models. They had the wrong heads to each packet, and half Keroro had never even reconized. He shed many tears putting each one in the slot, leading the flawed Gundam to their doom. It was painful to even think about it.  
>Tamama immediately froze, and turned around. "How did you find out?" he said through grit teeth. But Keroro said nothing. He just shrugged. Sighing as if defeated, Tamama nodded. "I don't want to leave Beverly," Tamama began to explain.<br>"Beverly?!" Keroro said confused.  
>"Doctor Crusher let me call her Beverly." Tamama lied sweetly. Pride flooded his tiny little chest for getting past that. "I don't want to leave Beverly, but I would hate to leave you guys too. Momoka would be heart-broken. Wouldn't it be the easiest solution?"<br>"I honestly don't understand what you said, but yes! Of course!" Keroro supported.  
>"She told me that." Tamama added.<br>"You will be lonely though." Keroro said softly. "No one but you would be Keronian."  
>"Yes. That's why I am so frustrated!" Tamama burst out.<br>"Well, a fool needs company." Keroro said decidedly.  
>Immediately Tamama lit up. "You mean it?"<br>"I won't get cloned for sure, but I will come with you." Keroro said. That wasn't the truth. He wanted to get cloned too, that Guinan was something to look at. But, the rest of his life condemned to faulty Gundam? How could he live like that? Unless, of course… Unless he fixed the Gundam himself. He could go and access the whatever-it-is-that-does-whatever-it-is. Maybe love could be possible here.

"The man said yes! He said yes, oh, he said yes!" Tamama cheered. "And Miles forced Kululu to help! And now I can stay! Yay! And now Keroro wants to be cloned too! I won't be alone!" Tamama bounced up and down and hugged Beverly tight.  
>"He did?" Beverly said slowly. "I never knew!..."<br>"You talked to him, didn't you?" Tamama said bluntly.  
>"… Yes. I couldn't help it. I was too excited." Beverly admitted.<br>Tamama blushed and said, "We can finally be together…"  
>"Best day I had yet." Beverly whispered and smiled, and drew Tamama close.<p>

It was a while before Luna spoke. "You never let me finish…" she whispered softly. "I was going to say thou Peecad was looking forward to the challenge of getting to know him! He hoped to know the Klingon bettah, if I were not able to, you would be on the sun! Forgive me, but this is thou nearly the kind of thing that landed me on thy moon!" luna exclaimed, and she softened her voice. "Anger."  
>"What have I done? I didn't want it to happen again… what if Klingon's are like Q? I don't want another Q! I don't want another Discord!" Celestia cried. "And look at what I done. That voice… Deanna's voice… you could tell he was important…"<br>"You could tell that she trusted him! Celestia, you messed up."  
>There seemed to be a gasp, but Luna thought that it was Celestia.<br>"… What have I done!? I used the magic of the sun on them!" Celestia cried, and her voice shook.  
>"That's why we can hear it." Luna said quietly.<br>"Don't hurt Worf… over and over…" Celestia muttered.  
>Suddenly, there seemed to be the beating of wings, and a quiet scream for help. A demonly tall figure held Fluttershy by the tail, and he grinned mockingly.<br>"What about me?" it smiled, and sneered.  
>It was Discord.<p>

When Deanna finally woke up, she saw Worf staring directly at her. But, the way he looked at her wasn't a simple you-got-a-nose-hair, or you-look-pretty-today kind of stare. He … he didn't recognize her. He didn't seem to know who she was. In fact, Worf seemed hostile towards her! But, she was glad he was okay. At last that Celestia didn't do that.  
>"Oh, Worf… I am so happy you are okay…" Deanna sighed, and she rolled over. Her body felt… odd. It didn't feel quite right.<br>"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Worf commanded, and scooted away from her. When she heard this, something in her heart fell. Why doesn't he see its Deanna, right in front of his face!?  
>"Worf, its Deanna, remember?" she said desperately.<br>At last, some recognition. He looked at her a little longer, and he said, "You are NOT Deanna Troi!"  
>Her heart crashed to the ground, splitting into a thousand shards. "Don't be so silly! Of course I am!"<br>"Deanna Troi is not a… a… she is not whatever you are!" Worf said.  
>"You are Worf, Lieutenant Commander of the Enterprise D. You are the tactical officer." Deanna said, but Worf simply sneered.<br>"Anyone could look that up! Pah!" he said.  
>Deanna widened her eyes. She didn't know that much about Worf. He was a very independent man, thinking he needed no help. She sensed that he was even untruthful of empaths. But, there was one thing she knew that no one else would if they were not there…<br>"You lost your honor on 2365." She said, softer. "Your Klingon parents were killed on the Romalun attack, and you had rather take the blame then to take it on the man who truly would have deserved it. Duras." She knew it would hurt him for her to remind him. A Klingon's honor means more than even death. They would rather die 100 times than to have it removed from them. And Worf sacrificed it for the Empire. He hated to talk about it.  
>Worf blinked, and he said quietly in awe, "It IS you… you… you're a… what happened to you?"<br>Deanna chuckled and she grinned. He recognizes her! "What do you mean?" she said airily.  
>Suddenly a guard appeared with a mirror and handed it to her. "From Princess Celestia herself." He grunted.<br>Somehow, her fingers didn't quite work, and the mirror clashed to the ground. Deanna leaned over, and gasped at the reflection looking right at her in the eyes. A cold sweat broke over her face. Her blood become as cold as ice and nearly froze. Celestia's harsh words came back to her, softer than a mere whisper.  
>"And you… I have something special for you…"<br>She had become a pony.

"Deannaaaa? Where have you been?" Riker sang playfully, waiting for Deanna so he can talk about the departing party for the frogs. They got the whole cloning thing worked out, and the frogs agreed to risk their lives by manipulating the Jell-O again. It could work. And if it didn't, then they would die. They trusted that their loves would find a way to earth. But they talked about their lost loves, and Riker knew that death would be equivalent to be apart from them forever. He felt like that for his Deanna. They decided to be apart for a while… but he still felt that longing towards her. He wants to someday be with her, when she walks down that aisle (hopefully they won't have a Betazoid wedding. You have to be naked for those. And yes. It's public.)  
>But for some reason, he hasn't seen her practically anywhere. He hadn't seen Worf at his station either, but he assumed he was trying to practice Klingon words with Giroro. He chuckled, thinking about all the curse words he could teach to that frog.<br>She hadn't answered the door. After 15 minutes of patient waiting, he burst through her door. Something was wrong. Something was very dreadfully wrong.  
>She wasn't in there, but he heard something. There was a strange muttering noise, and Riker immediately saw a dark form looming in a corner by her bed. He saw that unkempt bed. The dark form shook every now and then, and so Riker went for it. Whatever it had, it had some questions to answer.<br>When he was near her bed, however, the most disturbing song rang in his head. And after a few minutes of listening, he painfully realized it was Deanna's. It was Deanna's quiet, sweet gentle voice. That voice that would advise what to do. The voice that would kindly counsel people. But this time, it didn't sound so sweet anymore. It was pleading, her voice was in pain. Her voice was screaming for peace.  
>"Don't hurt Worf…" she called sorrowfully.<br>His heart was breaking from all that sorrow. H wanted to take whatever is causing that voice and knock it upside the head and teach it a couple things!  
>"Don't hurt Worf…"<br>"What… what happened here?" Riker cried softly.  
>"Assassins."<br>Riker looked down and realized that the dark figure was Dororo, that quiet light-blue frog with a look in his eyes that he'd seen too much. That had a mysterious aura to him. "I beg your pardon… what?!"  
>"Assassins. It was assassins." He repeated again, and turned around. When he saw Riker, his eyes clouded over and snapped back to the corner and begun to sob.<br>"Assassins?!" Riker said with an unbelievable tone to it. But Dororo ignored him. "Computer, where is Deanna?... Where is Worf?"  
>"Deanna Troi and Worf are not onboard of the Enterprise." The computer repeated.<br>"… only link to Fw-Fw-Fluttershy…" he murmured softly and squirmed.  
>'This guy is going to need help…" Riker thought to himself. He knelt down to his level and said softly, "Hey, listen to me."<br>"… She was gonna tell her…" hemurmered, completely ignoring him.  
>Riker silently thought of a plan, and started to drag Dororo away from the bed. Once that horrid chant was clear from both of their heads, he tried again. "Listen to me."<br>This time it worked. "Huh?" Dororo asked, and looked at Deanna's bed. "Yes, this is the work of an assassin."

"Discord, let her go!" Celestia cried.  
>Fluttershy swayed back and forth, everytime she swayed to the peak going, "Eep! Eep!" She looked so frightened.<br>"Oh, I heard about Deanna Toi. Hadn't heard about her in a looooong while! So I came to take a visit when I found her eavesdropping. I don't know, you should thank me!"  
>"I'm sorry… I was only waiting for Deanna… and you were talking so loud… I am sorry… I couldn't help…" Fluttershy wept. Discord let go of her tail and she hit the floor with a clunk. Scrambling to her feet, she climbed out the window to go to her friends. Before she did though, she took a long stare at Celestia. But it wasn't her angry stare.<br>It was her shocked and frightened stare. "Fluttershy…" Celestia murmured, but Fluttershy was already gone.  
>"Now that we got that settled, I want to know about Deanna Troi." Discord sniffed.<br>"It isn't your bisnuss, Discord!" Celestia exclaimed. Discord took a hurt glance and held a hand to his heart.  
>"It is TOO! She and that fun Picard were quite the stir before I was banished from the Q continuum. Oh, I envy Q. I bet that was much more fun than here in this old dump."<br>"Don't…" Celestia whispered, but Luna stepped forward.  
>"If we tell you, can you get your friend? I want to know how Picard is! I want to learn more about Worf!" Luna cried. Discord raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.<br>"How about that, Little Sis' doing something by herself without plummeting this world into another dark age. Applause, applause. Sure, I wouldn't mind catching some details about the Q continuum either." Sneered Discord. Celestia shot a look at Luna saying WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?  
>Luna explained the whole dilemma, finishing it with, "And Deanna and Worf got sent to—"<br>"Oh, hush up, I heard that part." Discord interrupted. "Hold on. I will be back."  
>He snapped his fingers and disappeared. He did nothing with magic. It… it was just… HIM. "Luna…" celestia warned.<br>"I got this—woah…" Luna murmured, and Q was like, right in front of her. He looked just like a human, and he wore the same suit as Picard. The only thing was his superior look to his eyes that made even Celestia feels small.  
>"You called?" Q said, and discord pointed to Celestia.<br>"Deanna Troi got in a little skirmish with Celestia," Disord filled in.  
>"Thank you, Q." Q thanked, and Discord nodded.<br>"Welcome Q." Discord welcomed and disappeared.  
>"So, what is this about Deanna Troi? Pah, never liked her anyway. Too, purehearted." Q rambled.<br>"Can you tell me about Worf?" Celestia bravely asked.  
>"That Micro Brain? What could you possibly want with him?!" Q sneered.<br>"Nothing. Just tell me about him." Celestia commanded.  
>"Why would I waste words…" he walked over to Celestia, and grazed her face, "when I can SHOW you…"<br>"How?!" Celestia said incredilously.  
>"I wanna see!" Luna cried.<br>"Hush, you fool, or I won't take either of you!" Q snapped.  
>"Will we hurt the timeline? I just want to see, no interaction, nothing to hurt me or them yet!" Celestia added, just before Q rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.<br>White. All Celestia say was white, and then at first, she saw the bald man. Luna grinned and whispered, "Picard… you did it… what did I tell you?"  
>Q frowned. "This is their first mission." He smirked.<br>Picard commanded, "You will command the saucer section, Lieutenant."  
>Worf came up to his feet in protest, saying, "I am a Klingon, sir. For me to seek escape while my captain goes into battle..."<br>Picard interrupted him firmly. "You are a Starfleet officer, Lieutenant." Celestia stared in fear of those head ridges on Worf's forehead ridges. Poor guy. He looks hideous. But Luna looked dreamy.  
>"Have you ever seen such a sturdy-looking warrior?" Luna blushed.<br>Worf sat back down sheepishly. Unknowing to their conversation. "Aye, sir."  
>Q grinned and shook his finger at Celestia. "Tsk tsk tsk!" he sneered. "One more, for the moon child!"<br>Luna shook her head. "No, Celestia has seen enough." She murmured. Celestia had her head bowed and she widened her eyes. She knew what she will do.

"This meeting is about Deanna Troi and worf's disappearance." Picard said sadly. A hushed silence took over the whole meeting room. Everyone was in there. All the senior officers, with the exception of Guinan, and Miles. The Keroro platoon was there as well. Even Kululu, though he was supposed to be in the brig.  
>"I am telling you, it's assassins!" Dororo repeated. "Why won't anyone believe me?..."<br>Picard leaned forward with this info, and he asked, "Why do you think assassin's stole Deanna and Worf?"  
>Riker groaned, "Why would assassins take Deanna and Worf? It's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"<br>Picard silenced him saying, "Sh, I want to hear this."  
>Dororo looked up and said, "They left no trace of what happened. Nice and clean. Plus, tht voice, in this generation, it could have been a special code. They would have obviously wanted them alive, which is why they changed her in other clothes. No one would know aside from here. And we are far from anyone really that would be important to notify."<br>Picard acknologed this. In this situation, he could imagian the surly Klingon arubtly pronouncing in his deep challenging voice, 'how is it that you know this?'  
>Instead Keroro just said that generation was such a old-fashioned word.<br>It was a question that was going to be needed to ask. "Tell me, Dororo, how do you know all this?" Picard asked.  
>Dororo looked down and said, "On the misson to conquer earth, I was the assassin."<br>Commander Riker responded in a huge dramatic coughing fit and asked to be excused.  
>When Riker returned, he had a humorous gleam in his eye.<br>"That was uncalled for." Beverly scolded. But she also had glint.'  
>All you could see in Dororo's eyes were confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked.<br>Caption Picard chuckled himself, and got serious again to ignore explaining to Dororo. Data himself looked confused. "Okay then. One suspect would be assassins, and…?"  
>The security officer that replaced the head of security, Worf, answered, "Kululu. He had some links to Deanna during the Borg scare and some reported Worf screaming at Kululu."<br>Keroro turned to Kululu, and said, "You get around."  
>Picard stared at Kululu himself and nodded. "Okay. Interview anyone you can."<br>Beverly looked worried. "But what about transporting the Keronians back to their own time?"  
>Riker and Picard finished for her at the same time. "Deanna and Worf first. She had something for them before they would leave." But they said this in a quiet hushed voice, so the platoon would not hear.<br>"Meeting abridged. Mr. Fashinglot, start interviewing." Picard commanded and everyone left.  
>Fashinglot gripped Kululu's arm and sneered "Starting with you, crazy vrain." He then dragged Kululu away.<br>Only Data, Dororo, and the caption remained seated. After a momently while, Data finally exclaimed, "Oh, I see. You are laughing because of the arubt behavior of Commander Riker due to the knowledge of Dororo being an assassin."  
>Picard sighed and walked with Data out the door. As they left, he remarked, "Data, we have much to teach you about bad timing."<br>Now only Dororo sat there. "What?" he cried incredulously. "That's so mean!"

"You are free to go, Deanna . And… that… that hideous thing." The guard told Worf and Deanna.  
>"If I were not in such a position as to be imprisoned…" Worf growled, "I would rip out their throats."<br>Deanna looked at Worf anxiesoly, but Worf had a happy glint. "Oh, you were joking," she said relieved.  
>"Maybe."<br>"Just, get out!" the guard commanded even more stern.  
>Finallly, they managed outdoors when Deanna gasped. This land was so pretty… she never noticed in her visits…<br>But suddenly somepony screamed bloody mary. "What IS that THING!?" she screamed pointing… at Worf. Frightened, the pony threw a apple at him, and Worf fell to the ground.  
>Worf bristeled and rubbed his head. "B'tach!" he cursed at the pony. "You are a small rat!"<br>Deanna tried her best to help Worf up, but she couldn't walk with these hooves. It was so hard to do anything. Oh, she had never craved for some toes like this. The hushed sound of gossiping surrounded her, and she hate this. Just because someone was different, you shouldn't hate them…  
>"Come on, Worf, let's try going through the woods, I know someone who would try to help…"<br>"This place is like a candyland!" Worf cried, disgusted. Another apple hit his head, and somepony laughed.  
>"What is that, Scootaloo? Why is everypony throwing apples at it?" a pony asked, nudging a orange and pink-haired pony.<br>Deanna looked at her confused. "He is my friend. I sense you feeling scared and curuios, but I understand. He is just a Klingon. We need to see a… a Twilight. Do you know where she could be?"  
>The pony nodded. "Ooh! I know her! She's at her library! Let me show you!" she ran off thorugh the crowd.<p>

"Where were you when Deanna Troi was first discovered missing?"  
>"Ku ku kuu… I was finished the Cloning Chamber."<br>"But, where WERE you?"  
>"In the sick bay. It's not lie I would build it in the brig…"<br>"Do you have anything that would lead you to kidnap Deanna Troi?"  
>"Ku… ku ku kuuu… ku…"<br>"… Do you have any feeling towards Worf that would make you do this?"  
>"Ku ku kuu… He can't play cards… other than that, no."<br>"What would you do if you did kidnap Deanna Troi and Worf?"  
>"Test my muffin gun on them."<br>"I see. You may leave."

"Twilight! Oh, Twilight! Something absolutely horrid has happened!" Fluttershy cried, running on her hooves as fast as she could once she entered the enormous library.  
>"Fluttershy? Where's Deanna? What's going on, fluttershy?" Twilight asked, worried. Deanna said she had something important to tell her. Once Fluttershy was close enough, she slowed down.<br>"It's Deanna. Celestia… she imprisoned her and a Klingon named Woof from the place she came from! It was a misunderstanding… we have to help…"  
>"A Klingon named Woof?" Twilight repeated. She read about Klingons before… somewhere…<br>"Yes, and Deanna! She got exposed the Celestia's rays! Her voice went over and over in their heads…" Fluttershy's voice became low and creepy. "Don't hurt Woof… Don't hurt Woof…"  
>Apple Blossom burst through. "Twilight! Twilight! Some one is…"<br>"Not now, Apple Blossom…"  
>Then a familier voice entered the atsmosphere. "Twilight?"<br>"Deanna Troi?" Twilight called, but she couldn't find her anywhere. All she saw was a light blue pony with the most outrageous frizzy hair. Her cutie mark was a broken heart stitched up, and her eyes were dark as night.  
>"I know… I know… it's me, Twilight."<br>"D-Deanna? What happened? Who is that man in the doorway?" Twilight asked.  
>"Celestia… um…" Deanna tried to find a way to explain.<br>"Long story." Worf finished.  
>"Who are you?" Twilight asked, curious.<br>"I am Worf." He answered.  
>"He's the Klingon?!" Twilight whispered to Fluttershy.<br>"…I thought he was a puppy…" Fluttershy whispered back. "Woof…

"Alright, so you're Dororo?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Alright, so how did you find tha Deanna and Worf were missing?"  
>"She said that I could come in anytime, and I wanted to talk to her about something, and as soon as I went near her bed, her voice was going over and over, don't hut Worf… don't hurt Worf…"<br>"What did you want to talk about?"  
>"My… my trauma switch…"<br>"… You said that you were an assassin. How do you know that YOU aren't the assassin?"  
>"I wouldn't ever hurt a Pekoponian for fun! Expeccial—"<br>"What about not for fun? Are you on some sort of mission?"  
>"No… I don't believe in voleint missions like tha…"<br>"Then why were you an assassin. Last time I heard, their missions were very volient."  
>"I was the top before I came to Pekopon, now I don't believe in volient missions.<br>"Why do you think that someone would do thi, if they were a assassinated?"  
>"I don't know why… she's my only way to get to Fluttershy and tell her where to meet…"<br>"Who?"  
>"Fluttershy…"<br>"I get that! Who is she?"  
>"She's a lovely pony, with pink hair. Her voice is quiet."<br>"… Has Deanna Troi and Worf been acting strange lately?"  
>"… Well, I am not sure about Worf, is he always that headstrong? But, after that scare with those Borg, she had been acting very tired."<br>"Thank you. You may leave."

"And that's what happened." Deanna finished her tale. "We need to get back to the Enterprise."  
>Twilight was silent for a minute, and said, "But, the spell, you should be still sleeping."<br>She shook her head and asked, "But then, why is Worf here? Doesn't it always affect only the afflicted? Besides, when I was asleep, I could vaguely sense the oters around me."  
>"… Point. Hang tight, we will figure some thing out!... If only Kululu was here to help… we would figure this out and turn her back in a jiffy…" she turned to one of her magic books, and studied.<br>Fluttershy blushed and stammered, "Um, should we get the others?"  
>A sugary sweet voice came crashing through the door as a pink pony with bouncy hair like cotton candy. "My Pinkie sense has been really really really strong! Didja need us? Didjadidjadidja?"<br>Rarity pranced through the hole in the door that Pinkie Pie had made when she saw Worf. "Goodness, do you need a make over! That mustache makes you look overly aggressive." But to Worf, that seemed like a compliment. Being aggressive was a trait all Klingons hoped to carry. And indeed, they did.  
>"This better be something important, because…" Rainbow Dash started, when she saw the unfamiliar pony staring expectantly at her. "Who is this?"<br>Deanna smirked slightly and said, "Deanna Troi."  
>She widened her eyes, and gestured towards Worf. "Wadda 'bout him? Is that Big Mac?"<br>Deanna broke into a grin. "No, this is the wonderful, and talented warrior Worf."  
>Hearing that, Rainbow Dash blushed brighter than a peach. "Oh. Worf."<br>In a hushed voice, Worf growled, "You were talking about me?"  
>Deanna laughed and whispered back, "That's who Giroro is going home too. She thought you were trying to take him away when I told her about the holodeck program."<br>The look on his face was priceless.

"Guinan. I understand you are the bartender and are relatively close to Worf, and present during the Borg scare."  
>"Well… actually I conked my head pretty bad, so if your asking for information, I can't help you."<br>"Why not? Where you an acciate to the kidnapping?"  
>"Of course not! I simply hit my head, and my memory is fuzzy! All I remember is All I remember is Deanna picking me up, and whisking me in to the sickbay…"<br>"So, nothing at all? Has Deanna been reported as to having any recent strange behavior?"  
>"Actually, she said she had been having strange dreams about ponies. She can to get some chocolate."<br>"… Ponies… we may be getting something… What about Worf? Any strange behaviors?"  
>"Well, Worf is sort of a quiet man… no, he came to the bar like always to drink his prune juice."<br>"Alright. Thannk you, Guinan. You can leave."  
>"Thank goodness, I had a surprise for Keroro that I saved a while back…"<br>"Oh, Keroro. Send him in."  
>"But…"<br>"Call him in. Or does he have a secret you don't want to be shared?"  
>"No. Right. Send him in. Coming right away… SIR."<p>

The horse pony, which Deanna know is calling Fluttershy, has tried to take her to Celestia. The poor light-yellow horse pony was very, very distrought after Deanna told her that they couldn't bring the platoon to Equestria. If they were originally heading to earth through the wormhole, then that's where they will end up. So, Pinkie Pie had the idea of coming to them. Apparently only Celestia had the power to do that currently. Deanna tried to ask about how the frogs got to this lad, and Flutterfly started talking such nonsense. Like 'magic' and 'spells'. And Deanna sensed that Fluttershy truly believed in what she said. But, how could Deanna believe in such tales? Maybe if she was little again, back on her father's crook of his knee, she would believe in that tall tale. But, she isn't little anymore. Her father has been dead since she was very very young. When he died, she was still needing, still wanting her father's knee to sit on and listen to his tales.  
>The Celestia pony's home was so utterably large Deanna knew that she must be very respectful. The utter superiority she sensed that came off the castle in thrashing, violent waves was so vast and huge that Deanna felt compelling to fall on her knees, head bent to the ground. Finally Fluttershy stood outside the door. Her voice shrunk to a peep, and was like a gentle stream of water. "I-I will wait o-o-out h-h-here…"<br>Deanna held the paper that Moonlight… er… Twilight… gave her when she walked in, flashed it to everyone she saw, saying, "I need to see Celestia." Finally she bumped into a pony she never seen before. Her hair flowed with something that sparkled and shines. Colors rustled in the main of this pony. This pony was so large, so sturdy looking that Picard would have keeled over and declared it was a horse that he will ride in the holodeck. Deanna felt… two-dimentional compared to this pony. The waves of superiority was greater than Picard's, the love for it's people stronger. A crest, bearing the sun was plastered across her chest. This must be Celestia.  
>"Are you Deanna Troi?" Celestia said. Her voice sort of facinated her. It seemed so gentle, maybe even meek. But twisted and mixed was huge authority. Deanna nodded. What was it that made her so superior? Her hair sparkly and glittering hair? Her height? Her voice? What was it?<br>"Come with me." Commanded Celestia, and Deanna drowsily followed into a large room with huge windows that allowed sunlight to pass there. Pictures and drawings of the sun was everywhere. Gold lined nearly everything, and was looked still pure, untainted but very old.  
>A smaller but still ginormous horse-pony stood in the corner and trotted over. Her hair was as dark as night, and stars from afar decorated it. Her pelt was as black and blue as the space which Deanna has belonged. Seeing this horse-pony calmed her, reminding her that she is safe, and that space- the final frontier- is where she belongs and where she will soon return and tell Picard everything that has happened. She held back from telling him because she wasn't so sure it wasn't just a dream. A darker breastplate with the moon on it was on this horse-pony instead. "Is vis dee Deanna you were worried about?" she said. Celestia silently nodded.<br>"Hey, I don't think I am worth worrying about…" Deanna said defensively.  
>"You can speak? In our home tongue?!" boomed Celestia. Slightly offended, Deanna crossed her arms.<br>"Yes, I can speak." Deanna said, them explained more calmly, "We have universal translators. I am Deanna Troi, and I come from the starship Enterprise."  
>"I know that." Celestia said. She looked at Deanna and walked around her in still, mysterious circles. "My apprentice Twilight said in her letter that you ruthlessly kidnapped those Keronians. Though I am myself not happy with those intruders, we need to—" began Celestia.<br>"We did not kidnap those frogs!" Deanna exclaimed, hurt and confused. "We-We are explorers! Not kidnappers! Picard wanted to study the Jello, and those… those frogs molecules where there instead! And they are probably explorers too!" Her dark brown eyes searched through Celestia, which annoyance and fear for what may happen to her land coursed through her veins.  
>"Jello?" Celestia said, and Deanna briefly explained the properties.<br>"It's like gelatin, but instead of solid and liquid combined, it's solid and AIR. It's pink and sparkled." Deanna said, and marvel floated in her voice.  
>"You fool! That is thy magical barrier!" Luna exclaimed.<br>Fear, fear… Deanna sensed fear that Celestia can no longer control her barrier… fear. Annoyance.  
>Celestia glared at Deanna, and said, "You aren't even human! I have never seen such dilated eyes. I feel you are searching my mind, and I shall have none of that!"<br>Deanna mentally shut off her vision, and said, "I am half-human, half-Betazoid." She stared right at the tall, pure white pony's face. Celestia closed her eyes and bent down, muttering softly, "You explorers… getting yourself into things you don't need to know."  
>"But, we rather know them then not." Deanna replied, and Celestia widened her eyes and stared at the pretty little human-Betazoid-from-the-starship-Enterprise. "My captain says something a lot. It is one of the phrases we live by…" She took a small smile and said dramatically and softly.<br>"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations."  
>"To boldly go where no one has gone before." Luna chorused softly, and her dark, unknowingly mysterious eyes glazed over to the memories on the moon. A man she met once named Picard said that to her. He was going to be the Captain of the Enterprise D, he said. That man was the first to show any kindness to her that first 1000 years. Luna thought she forgotten that man. But apparently not.<br>Staring at her sister, Celestia struggled to regain control of the situation. "Listen to me. Long ago, Luna became the Nightmare moon, and I had to banish her to the moon for a 1000 years." Celestia's voice shook from her vivd memories. "Nightmare Moon unleashed a creature called Q, and h-he took place to forever torment the ponies of the planet. Those ponies are call him Discord, and he is someone you do not want to meet. It was such a tough time… I missed Luna dreadfully, and it was so tough pulling both the moon and the sun. You haven't seen anything yet. How about showing you the Borg? I bet you would simply LOVE the borg. Or, how about the Jem'hadar? The Ferenghi? Oh, boy oh boy! 'Let's introduce you to the Klingon's. Your magical blood would make a fine addition to their bloodwine.' he said. I… had to do something. I made a magical barrier, that forbided any access to the outside world. Only after a 1000 years could a certain pony cross. And, YOU! YOU! You darn explorers! You ruin everything! EVERYTHING! If those frogs weren't exploring, then you wouldn't have came! You should have never ever had transported the barrier! You manipulated that magic to snatch those frogs out of this land into the future! Nothing can get them back! Nothing!"  
>Deanna said calmly, "Maybe what Pinkie Pie said about coming here. Maybe that would work." Then she allowed herself to yell at this horse of a pony. "But you have no right to yell at me! And you know, stop assuming that you know less than me! Than 'those stupid little bipeds!' I may not know who the Jem-Hader is, but we can find out! That's what explorers are! We learn! We know! Those Fereghi aren't deadly! They are just annoying and obsessed about money. And Klingons… we have encountered them before… like Worf. He is a Klingon." Deanna said.<br>"Worf served on her ship. When Picard talked to me last, he was worried about a Klingon, Worf. He was worried that he may betray the Enterprise for the Klingons. They are apparently are not good at keeping treaties. And honor lyalty. He was also worried about the welfare of the Enterprise with a Klingon on board." Luna blurted out.  
>"What?!" Celestia veered towards Deanna. "You have a Klingon on board?!" She gasped and glared, twitching her hoof. She seemed surprised at herself for this behavior. "You are CONQUERERS! You will turn us into bloodwine! Yes! We must remove this Woof from the Enterprise and imprison him before he can do any harm! And you…" The beautiful solid-white leaned towards Deanna and growled, her steaming hot breathe pulsing at Deanna's face, "You… I have something special in mind for you…"<br>Her horn lit and Deanna cried out before she was submerged into the blindingly painful white light that came off Celestia's horn, "No! We aren't conquers! I just want to help! Don't hurt Worf!"  
>'Don't hurt Worf…'<br>The words echoed in both Celestia's and Luna's minds. Celestia realized she did something horrid. There was so much fear in Deanna's voice, the same fear as Celestia for the land she protects. Fear for what she may do to the Enterprise. Her voice was clear and disturbing in her head.  
>"Don't hurt Worf…"<br>"Don't hurt Worf…"  
>"Don't hurt Worf…"<p>

Dororo went to Deanna. He wanted to talk to her about him maybe improving about his trauma switch. But she wasn't in her office. So he tried to go to her quarter's. He didn't think of it. After all, the curly-haired woman said that he could come any time. But, he rang and no one came. Again.  
>Nothing. Fear rose in Dororo and he just burst through the door. Then, fear turned into shock when he saw the unmade bed. She must have left recently. But, her uniform has still where she would have put them to get ready faster. And, after a quick observation from the far side away from the bed, he saw her bed clothes sprawled on the bed. Either she is running around the Enterprise naked, or… He held his breath. This is a work of an assassin. And it must have forced her in other clothes. So no one would suspect she is Deanna Troi of the Enterprise. Dororo ran to the bed trying to find more evid, as soon as he entered the perimeter around the bed, something in his mind clicked. But this time it wasn't his trauma switch, it was something different. It was a voice… it was Deanna's voice. Her crystal clear, wise voice rang over and over. She seemed afraid, she seemed to be in pain. Over and over…<br>"Don't hurt Worf…"  
>"Don't hurt Worf…"<br>"Don't hurt Worf…"  
>Nearly going insane from Deanna's pain, he didn't think to run away from the bed. This is the future, he reminded himself, Future assassin's might have new techniques to keep the people away from the scene… using the afflicted last words…<br>"Don't hurt Worf…"  
>The assassin is targeting Worf next, Dororo thought.<br>"Don't hurt Worf…"  
>Dororo fought the voice and called to the computer, his voice hopeful and shaking. "Computer, where is Deanna Troi and Worf?"<br>Dororo's blood ran ice cold when he heard the computer's answer. Never has that computer's voice been so frightening to him, never so deadly.

"Deanna Troi and Worf are not on board of the Enterprise."

Celestia gazed at Luna in the eyes. "I know you can appear in dreams."  
>Confusion flickered in Luna's dark and mysterious eyes. "Yes, thou ist one of my ablilities."<br>Celestia's bright eyes shined even brighter, and Luna nearly winced from the blare. "This sounds risky, I know. But… the place Deanna come from… well… you can talk to the captain, tell her she is… well, I can't say alright… she's not dead. Based on what I saw, they seemed to have a system. They must miss Worf and her a lot."  
>"You must thyself to enter thy Peecad's dream and tell him that thee Woof and Deanna are alive?" Disbelief covered Luna's tongue like butter on toast.<br>"Yes. It would be assuring to know so." Celestia said. Giving a long stare, Luna nodded.  
>"I will do so at night when thy moon hath arosen." Luna complied.<p>

La Forge was spending late hours in engineering reviewing logs when Data came up to him with a question.  
>"What am I to do about Worf's disappearance? I fear if I mention it I may offend someone." Data explained to him.<br>"Well…" La Forge took a thoughtful sigh, and leaned back. Data, being an android, took things very literally, so he had to be careful about what he said sometimes. "Imagine what it would be like in their shoes, what you would feel."  
>Data automatically said, "But I cannot feel anything at all, so I cannot imagine what it would feel like for them. In order to imagine, you must first experience it to ful—"<br>Geordi's hand signaled Data hush it. "How about this. Are you affected at all by Worf being kidnapped?"  
>"I feel an… absence." Data admitted.<br>"Alright, take that, throw in some human emotions, shake it a little and you got what they would feel if you offended them! You can talk about it, but just be courteous about it. Don't make jokes, or… no, you wouldn't make jokes, would you? Don't talk about it too much." La Forge advised his good friend. "Don't worry. I miss him too."  
>"I cannot 'miss' someone, for you would need emotions in order to do so."<br>As Data left, La Forge just grinned and went back to work. "Sure you don't, Data…"

"Nothing… absolutely nothing. I don't know. This never happened before! Well… actually it has.. but it wouldn't work now…"  
>"What do you mean?" Worf demanded. He stared at his feet with great big bewildered eyes when he spoke. Everything was too sugarcoated for him to look at.<br>"Kululu had this potion with him that we made." Twilight's voice was swoony with awe. "But in order to make that, we would need changeling DNA."  
>"And nuh-uh are weh goin' dat again." Applejack spat.<br>"Kululu." Worf's voice was flat with disbelief. "The Little Borg."  
>Deanna nudged Worf and scolded, "Oh, don't call him Little Borg, Worf. But, are you serious? Kululu be able to help?"<br>Twilight creased her eyebrows and said sternly, "I don't know why you are so surprised. He is a very smart person. You just got to look deeper than the surface. "  
>Deanna's unnaturly dark eyes glistened and she said softly, "You wouldn't get it…"<br>Rarity eyed Deanna and Worf. "Would you like something to wear? If you used to be human, than you must feel weird without anything on." Silently, Rarity made a note to force Worf into something better than that ragged yellow piece of worn fabric Worf calls a uniform.  
>Deanna nodded gratefully. "We need to figure how to get back to the Enterprise."<br>Rainbow Dash slowly walked around, and said, "Have you ever tried to fly?"  
>Deanna nervously shook her head. "In StarFleet, they don't offer shuttlecraft classes for counslers."<br>"No, silly. You got wings on your back." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Where were you when they discovered Worf and Deanna?"  
>"Correcting Gundam history."<br>"… Why would you do that?"  
>"You people got Gundam all wrong! The RG 1144 Z Gundam was never the 'Rare and Valuable' for the 'Collector galor!' It's only 3168.34 yen!"  
>"… … … your not allowed to change the reports… Would you have anything against Deanna and Worf?"<br>"Worf needs to loosen up. And Deanna is creepy… SHE CAN SEE YOUR SOUL!"  
>"See your soul. Okay. Would you ever kidnap someone for being stern and seeing your soul?"<br>"How do I kidnap someone? I got lost trying to get to the bathroom…"

Beverly Crusher stood over Picard in his ready room. Picard hadn't slept in days. Anyway, he was too busy craming his late hours under a computer screen. Time for a little You-Dearest-Oh-Captian-need-some-sleep.  
>The minute Picard saw Beverly, he said gruffly, "I'm fine!"<br>But Beverly shook her head decisively. "We can find search while you get some rest."  
>Picard gave her a dubious look. Exspharated, Beverly said, "Don't WORRY! Riker is doing everything he can." The stubborn captian was about to speak, but Beverly already been down this road before. "If you don't, I'll deem you unfit to be captain."<br>A weary sigh came out of Picard. "Alright…"  
>Beverly turned to leave, her red hair swaying.<p>

"The thing I don't understand," Deanna Troi said sadly, "is that Celestia said you wrote a letter. She said that you wrote to accusing the crew of the Enterprise 'ruthlessly' kidnapping the Keronians…"  
>Twilight froze, and slowly tore her gaze from the book she was reading about UFO's. "L-letter? Heh…"<br>Worf tore HIS gaze from his daydream of leaving this place and enjoying some prune juice. "There was a letter?"  
>Deanna said in her lavender voice, "Yes. A scroll-like letter."<br>Twilight downcasted her eyes and stammered, "W-well… well… I thought that… I thought you kidnapped them… The p-platoon was here, and all the sudden they weren't. When the potion worked, and Pinkie and Rainbow came back about a human—"  
>"Half-Betazoid."<br>"I was upset… I was sure that you guys kidnapped them. So I had write a letter."  
>Worf grunted gruffly, "Can't you write another letter?"<br>Twilight nodded. "Had one after… I mean, already did. SPIKE!"  
>A purple-and-green spiked dragon drowsily rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet. "What now…" he sighed. Upon the sight of Deanna and Worf, and his eyes grew wider than the sun. "... I think I better go back to my sack... I'm having issues with my eyesight." He turned his heel in a swift movement, and headed for the door.<br>"No, Spike. This isn't your eyes hallucinating. This is very real." Twilight said.  
>"W-what?!" Spike cried incredulously. "What did you do this time? Who ARE they?!"<br>Twilight bent her head gravely and muttered, "Spike, do you remember me telling you about someone named Deanna Troi?"  
>Spikes eyes flickered with faint recognition at the name. Even without a empathic ability, Worf could tell he remembered. "Wasn't she the 'rude selfish alien', as you called it?" he asked.<br>"Yes. I didn't talk to you that much, did I..." Twilight laughed breezily. "heh… Spike, you can go back to bed now."  
>Spike turned around just as he had before, muttering, "Can't I know anything around here?"<br>"No, you should know." Deanna's voice was hard as a rock. After serving with Deanna for a long time, Worf realized that this was the tone of voice she used when she was hurt, but kept her cool. She was very good at it, but not good enough for Worf not to see through it. "I'm that alien."  
>Spike spin around on his heels again, this time facing the light-blue pony. "Woops… sorry…"<br>Taking a sharp glance at a nervous Twilight, Deanna explained, "However, those vulgar adjectives about me were instigated by five Keronians disappearances, not my personality." Her voice had a vicious taste to it, and a faint smile had pulled at her lips.  
>Oh yeah, Worf thought, she's mad.<br>"Five Keronians? You're upset about that?" Spike sneered, and the blush that had spread to Twilight cheeks turned into a deep maroon.  
>"In fact, I don't think it would be me you'd call a 'rude, selfish alien' at all," she emphasized on the rude and selfish carefully.<br>"Um… why are you a pony if you're a alien?" Spike asked.  
>"Celestia had a misunderstanding." Deanna said vaguely. She frowned again.<br>Spike took a minute to let that sink in before he responded. "I don't even want to know about that guy." He gestured behind him where Worf sat.  
>Worf's blank traumatized eyes narrowed slightly.<br>"Look, Spike… can you just send this letter?" Twilight said weakly. Spike took the letter and complied.  
>The fire that came out of his mouth was green and as Deanna stared up in it, she saw letters that were previously set to the paper with ink dancing with the flames. Each word disappeared slowly and she realized that they disappeared according to the order of the paper.<br>I… sent… that…letter…without… -Deanna missed some words, but she got better at spotting at them—You acted on my… assumptions… I learned not to… judge a book… cover… I need help now… Deanna Troi and WORFneeds to get back… The flames burned faster the words, and Deanna couldn't read fast enough before they disappeared. Then she saw three more words. 'Student, Twilight Sparkle." The green flame sputtered to an end.  
>Deanna had never been more mesmorized by flame before. Rainbow dash crossed her arms and grunted, "what exactly do we do know?"<br>"Apok Jack had a ide. "Why dun we go to that ol' Zecora? Ain't she the master of witc'craft?"  
>Twilight nodded slightly. "Maybe. It's a good idea, since we were running out of options."<br>"Zecora?" Deanna sensed fear coming from Spike. "She's to be feared of."  
>Pinkie Pie nodded darkly, "She eats hay evil!..." suddenly, she threw her head back and screamed to the heavens, "EVILLLLL!" he took a deep breathe and AppleJack tuck her foot in Pinkie Pie's mouth.<br>"Not to'day, hon." She warned.  
>"How do we get there?"<br>Everyone turned gloomy. "The E-ever-Everfree forest…"  
>"Good omen, I want to be ever so free." Deanna showed her desperation.<br>Spike ran to his bed and hide under the sheets. "Have fun, I got… something… better to do…"  
>Worf spoke for the first time in a while, "We do too. Getting back to the Enterprise."<p>

Beverly, Beverly, Beverly… Picard thought to himself a he shook his head. Riker was excellent at commanding, but Picard still elt like he had to be the one in chare, or things would go wrong. But, with a smile, Picard realized that Riker was going to do better than just fine. It WAS his not-so-secret-secret crush, after all.  
>Slowly he drifted to a sleep, but his worries still clouded his heart, leaving a filmy green layer of fog over in his dream. The tall, wire-infested walls surronded him its menacing stare. The wires coiled through every nook and cranny of the holes left from other wires. Every minute or so, a spark exploded in the air, leaving a feeling that made the fiercest warrior's hair stand on end. Two guardians denied the meaningless escape from this place. Wires protruded from their skull, and their arm was replaced by robotic one, complete with claws. A red laser emerged from their robotically replaced eye, and just the sight of it Picard gagged. His heart sunk rapidly when he realized what this place was. The very place he lost his individuality. This was the place he got assimilated. Oh, he knew it was just a dream, but it still made him want to scream, to cry, to go in the corner like a little child afraid of the dark. When the Borg assimalated him... they stole everything that he knew about them and his battle secrets and used it on the Enterprise, on the StarFleet. What made it worse, they used HIM on the front lines. He had killed people, and there wasn't a single thing he could do. He was controlled by the Borg. He was Locutus of Borg. And the Borg... they can't replace how many lives were lost. Men and women... children... nothing... Oh, sure. He did get his ship back, his humanity and individuality. But, they violated Star Flett secrets. They needlessly made him massacre countless people. Wolf 359, they called it.<br>Adrenaline rushed in him when the borg guard grabbed his shoulder. "Not again!" he cried, and tried to wrestle free. But they were too strong, just like last time. They gripped Picard's shoulder as they forcibly pushed him onto the table and fall flat. He struggled as they held him down... but it was too late. Over his head, the Borg Queen smiled wickedly as she transferred into her body suit. Her exposed mechanical spine wiggled as it got used to the transition. "It will be over soon... Locutus..." she whispered the true form of evil.  
>Anger and fright exploded out of Picard. "NO!" he screamed.<br>Suddenly, the Queen melted into a black puddle and the guard borgs vanished. Light brightened unexpectedly, and the black puddle converted again into something he never thought he would see again. A pony shaped by the moon itself. Luna. She looked different. Not at all like the nightmare he saw. More like... moon light. Her eyes were wide from what she saw him experience.  
>"Scootaloo has probably the most chicken dreams after what I saw right now." she murmered darkly.<br>Picard didn't answer for a minute. "This is a dream." he asked finally. He sat upright on the cold table, now damp from his sweat. "A dream."  
>"When I come, I normally enter through a person's nightmare. Their guard is down during that time. Do you want to be why I would come, Jean-Luc?"<br>"No, why?" Picard curiously asked. His heart was picking up speed by the minute.  
>"I-its..." Luna paused. She sould tell he was wondering, is this about Worf and Deanna's untimely disappearance? "It's about Worf and Deanna."<br>Picard's mood immediately hardened. "Why? What have you done with them?!"  
>Luna said quickly all in one BIG breathe, "CelestiaturnedDeannaintoaponyandtookWorf..."<br>"I'm sorry, what was that?" his voice seemed more calamatic.  
>"Celestia," slowed Luna, "turned Deanna into a pony and took Worf..."<br>Picard stared at her shocked. "Explain. How, and when?"  
>Luna creased her brow and avoided those two questions. "When she dreamed, Twilight casted a spell that would make Deanna Troi enter our world."<br>Picard's eyes widened. "Why is this?"  
>"She knew you guys took the frogs."<br>The world tarted to shake. "Oh no!" Luna cried. "Ypu're waking up!"  
>Everytihng turned white, and until the moment he opened his eyes, he heard Deanna said calmly, "Maybe what Pinkie Pie said about coming here. Maybe that would work. But you have no right to yell at me! And you know, stop assuming that you know less than me! Than 'those stupid little bipeds!' I may not know who the Jem-Hader is, but we can find out! That's what explorers are! We learn! We know! Those Fereghi aren't deadly! They are just annoying and obsessed about money. And Klingons… we have encountered them before… like Worf. He is a Klingon."<br>"Worf served on her ship. When Picard talked to me last, he was worried about a Klingon, Worf. He was worried that he may betray the Enterprise for the Klinogn's. They are apperantly are not good at keeping treaties. And honor lyalty. He was also worried about the welfare of the Enterprise with a Klingon on board." Luna said calmly.  
>"What?! You have a Klingon on board?! You are CONQUERERS! You will turn us into bloodwine! Yes! We must remove this Woof from the Enterprise and imprison him before he can do any harm! And you… You… I have something special in mind for you…" This voice was unfamiliar and hateful.<br>"No! We aren't conquers! I just want to help! Don't hurt Worf!"  
>'Don't hurt Worf…'<p>

"Are you scared, big guy?" Pinkie asked Worf. Worf bristled, but did not answer. They had only started their misleading walk through the Dark Forest.  
>Deanna answered for him, "No, honey. He's annoyed."<br>Twilight stopped to avoid some Poision Oak. "What's up with him, anyway?"  
>"Worf?" Deanna asked defensively. "Well, I'd be traumatized too in his position."<br>Rarity was farther behind her, with Spike closely following. He came after Rarity said it was a smart idea. "Traumatized? Does that mean I can poke him and he won't do a thing to me?" He reached out to poke Worf.  
>"Please do not touch me." Worf slapped Spikes hand away.<br>Twilight trotted over a grisly and gnarly root. "The Klingon culture is completely different from ours," she explained, "And he's probably is having a very hard time dealing with it."  
>A loud voice cut through the air. Deanna immediately sensed anger from the base of the beginning of the separation from the dark forest. "Klingon! I knew it!"<br>Rainbow Dash whirled behind her. "Lyra? Was that Lyra?!"  
>Indeed, a streak with teal and white rushed towards them. "Oh, what's he doing here?"<br>Deanna cried towards her, "What are you doing? Are you Beverly? Or… Riker?!"  
>Lyra stopped to take a long stare at Deanna, and glanced at Worf. "Getting rid of a problem…" she said darkly.<br>Then she bucked Worf in the face. He staggered, and blood trickled a bright scarlet out of his nose. He grabbed Lyra and flipped her over on the ground with a thud. Quicker than lightening, Worf had her pinned to the ground. "What was that?!" Deanna cried, and ran over to them. "What just happened?!"  
>"Not bad… for a Klingon." Lyra sneered. "Wait…" she gasped as she studied Worf's uniform. "Is that… a StarFleet uniform?! Has Star Fleet gone mad?! I know I've been gone for a long time, but this… this is ridiculous! "<br>Worf dug his brow, but his eyes were bright from the action. "What do you know about Starfleet?" he growled with glaring eyes.  
>Deanna stood off to the side. "Worf, let her go. Maybe we can talk."<br>Worf released her, and rubbed his bloody nose. The blood stained his sleeve scarlet. Rarity gawked at the sight, and staggered behind Spike. "Ewwwww!" Rarity squeaked.  
>"Twilight, I thought I knew you better than this." Lyra continued, "what do you think you are doing with… that thing?"<br>"So did I…" Twilight murmured.  
>Deanna's burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Gone for a long time. What do you mean?"<br>Lyra still glared at Worf and grumbled, "Nothing you'd know about. It's nothing."  
>"Oh, it's something." Deanna's voice cracked. "You don't understand…"<br>"No, you don't understand! Do you know how dangerous that thing can be?" Lyra snapped.  
>Deanna answered, "Maybe if you just calm down, I can explain. Worf and I are from the Enterprise—"<br>Lyra's eyes brightened. "The Enterprise?! Oh, they found me?! They found me, they found me! Kirk finally done it! He finally did it!..." her voice was breatheless.  
>"Kirk." Worf's voice was incredulous.<br>"I'm sorry, it's, the—" Deanna began.  
>"I'm Lyra Harvingston, doesn't anyone remember? I have a little girl?" her voice shook and cracked. "During an away mission, Bonnie and I crashed on a force field on warp, which is AKA, the magical barrier. After we accidently cracked into its power, it transformed us into p-ponies, and I've been stuck here since! In order to protect the Prime Directive, we changed our names to Lyra Heartstrings and Bonbon! Didn't… didn't Kirk send you?"<br>"I'm so sorry, Kirk is an admiral now… and we are from the Enterprise D. We were never sent here as a rescue mission." Deanna said tragically. "On the Enterprise, we wound up with these aliens, and Celestia failed at negotiating. As a punishment for a misunderstanding about something, she… made me a pony and imprisoned Worf. We are trying to see Zecora to see if she can do anything."  
>"Enterprise D." Lyra shook as silent tears slid down her face. "D. Kirk's an admiral. What year is it?"<br>"2367." Worf stated. His voice dripped with a gloom that was unmistakable.  
>"2367." Lyra muttered.<br>"We are going to Zecora to find a way to change me back. Would you like to come?"  
>Lyra shook her head. "No. I built a life here, and I woiuld never fit in your timeline. Tell me, is my… daughter… is she alright?"<br>"What was her name?" Deanna said softly. She had a bad feeling about this.  
>"Jo'anne." Lyra answered happily. Deanna froze coldly. She remembered in Jo'anne's counseling and through her records about her mother, Lyra, disappearing and after many failed rescue attempts, was thought to have died in the crash. Then she remembered Jo'annes pale face in Ten Forward, her life withering away from her body.<br>'This could crush her…' Deanna thought sadly as she felt the waves of hope and love coming from Lyra. "Oh, yes. She enrolled in StarFleet, and got married." She purposefully didn't mention that her husband had died in a piloting-error crash, which Jo'anne was forced to listen as fire that made snapping and poping noises consuming him, as he screamed from the pain. That was the last time he said he loved her. That was her most dreaded noise. Fire, crackling and consuming her dying husband. "She's a ensign now."  
>"My daughter… an ensign?" Lyra's voice was happy. So happy. "Married? Oh, is he lovely? How is she now?"<br>"Very lovely. She's a happy girl." Deanna replied.  
>"Is there any more of them poisoning Star Fleet?" Lyra asked, meaning Worf.<br>"I'm the only one." Worf grumbled.  
>"Klingons formed an alliance with StarFleet. I get it you didn't know." Deanna added.<br>"They finally done it, huh. Goodbye. Thnk you for informing me about Jo'anne. Hope you find what you are looking for!" Lyra said, and ran out of the forest.  
>_-_...1 hour later…_-_-_'<br>Zecora shook her head. "This only happened 3 times. I has no spells that can work. Believe me, I tried."  
>Deanna stared blankly. "Oh." Her bottem lip quivered slightly. "I'm sorry we wasted your time."<br>Secroa cocked her head. "No, I never said that. Wait, let me give you omething for avoiding the Poison Jo-."  
>"Let's go, Worf." Deanna called out thside the door. Worf grumbled something incoreherent in Klingon and flo ash he clenched his fist.<br>"Im sorry, ZZecora…" Twilight murmured softly and the mane 6 ran out after a broken-hearted Betazoid and a agitated Klingon.  
>"…Maybe if Twilight and Rarity combined powers magic together, it would change them back…" Fluttershy whispered.<br>"Maybe with omeone with my ability, but Rarity isn't that powerful at magic." Twilight insisted.  
>"Oh." Fluttershy stammered softly again. "What about someone else?"<br>"Do you really think someone is going to be all will-nilly and help some alien?" Apllejack scoffed. Deanna winced at the words.  
>"So, that bright light was only Celestia's magic?"<br>"In my books it says sometimes her magic is seen like that."  
>Deanna whipped around, and the brim of her eyes threatened to flood over with salty tears. "You saw it?" Fluttershy shyly nodded once, very quick and cowered behind Rainbow Dash.<br>"You were right there!" Deanna gasped, "You were right there, and you didn't do a THING?!"  
>Worf scowled, but didn't say anything. He just simply scowled.<br>"Ep…" Fluttershy squeeked. She hid deeper into her lush pink bangs.  
>"You were right THERE!" Deanna cried. Her voice cracked with heartbreak. But, Pinkie Pie just hummed.<br>"mmknemmyommmwermmtroubmmmwhemmyomwalmmedmmmmmmshammommmeemmmm…" she hummed. Her eyes were slightly closed.  
>"Let's go see if Princess Celestia can go anything." Rarity offered.<br>"We did." Twilight growled.  
>"Then..." Worf countered, "Maybe you should combine all the ponies with the odd stick magic thing pocking out of their heads."<br>"Maybe that would work..." Twilight said with awe.  
>"Er Shurd prob'ly make a big ol' announcem'nt to al'rt evahbodeh," Applejack added.<br>Pinkie bounced inhumanely high. "We should have a PARTY!" she cried out happily.  
>Rainbow frowned at Deanna's cyan feathery wings. "Can I teach her how to fly first while you go do that?" she grumbled, "It's a waste of wings."<br>"No, we need her to get all the unicorns ready and alert of whatever they may be doing." Rarity said.  
>"Don't you have to prepare? It's the best thing in the world, learning how to fly." Rainbow argued.<br>"You know what, fine." Twilight sighed. "Take Worf with you so he doesn't scare somebody."  
>Worf growled and rolled his eyes up.<br>_-Riker rolled in his chair at the Ready Room. "You do realize you sound absolutely and utterly crazy and are putting not only Worf's, but Deanna's life on the line?!"  
>Picard nodded. "YEs. But I believe in what I saw in my dream."<br>"Why's that?"  
>"Because," Picard went on, "This Luna I told you about showed me the voices of what happened. I only recognized two. The unfamiliar voice said that she would imprison Worf and punish Deanna."<br>"Punish."  
>"Yes. According to Luna, she turned her into a pony."<br>"So, you are telling me, that this pony appeared in your dream, told you a bunch of nonsense, and played with some voices and you BELIEVE HER?!"

"Sir, it's amazing…" Miles' astonished voice interrupted Captain Picard's review on Worf's previous personal logs.  
>Annoyed because he lost his place, Picard murmured grumpily, "Yes, what is it?"<br>He fumbled for his words, "Well, you see, I was standing here in the transporter room, just waiting an—"  
>"We're home, Captain." Deanna Troi said with fatigue. Wait! Deanna Troi!<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 HOURS EARLIER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"I don't want to learn how to fly," Deanna decided, "I want to be there when the unicorns help change me back."<br>"What abou—" Worf began, but Rainbow Dash interrupted him.  
>"Come on, please? It's a waste of wings!" she protested, but Deanna shook her head no again.<br>"There's the issue of—" Worf tried again.  
>"Yes, but where will Worf go?" Rarity questioned.<br>"Right next to me." Deanna answered.  
>"I must acknowledge tha-"<br>"What if people throw apples again?" Applejack asked.  
>"They won't."<br>-AT THAT SAME TIME-  
>Tamama leaned close to his clone. "Hello!" he said excitedly.<br>The Tamama clone just inched closer to the Keroro clone, not saying a word. The nurse hadn't cleaned up the cloning stuff, so the DNA was still in there. "Oh!" she cried when she accidently bumped into it. Some carbon fell into the keroro clone thingy.  
>Tamama tried again. "My name is Tamama. Now, you have to be very very quiet about this, but you're a clone. I cloned myself because I want to go back home to Momoka, but I also want to stay here with Miss. Beverly," He explained, "But the others can't know that. You'll stay here for a while until Miss. Deanna and Mr. Worf come back."<br>Keroro Clone nodded, but the Tamama clone remained silent.  
>-BACK TO PONYLAND-<br>Twilight and the rest of the main 6 stood on an old play stage in the middle of the center. "Hey, listen up!" Rainbow Dash cried. But the ponies in the town square continued to buzz around.  
>"HEY, YOU GUYS!" Rainbow Dash yelled a bit louder, but no prevail. Only a few noticed.<br>"We need something louder." Worf said, "Or a distraction."  
>"No duh."<br>Worf unexpectedly broke off the back piece to the stage. "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rarity scolded.  
>"Making a distraction." Deanna answered.<br>"What's going on…?" Cheerilee asked, and once the dust settled, she cried, "IT'S THAT BEAR! IT'S HOLDING SOMEPONY HOSTAGE!" She shoved a hoof towards Worf's direction.  
>"… A bear?" Worf said incredulously.<br>Now, everypony was in their direction. "What's going on?" one filly asked loudly.  
>"We need your help!" Twilight said loudly. "One of our friends is in trouble and we must try to help!"<br>Everypony's expression was blank, terrified, or bored.  
>"How do—" Worf tried again desperately.<br>"I'm not a pony." Deanna called out interrupting Worf. She struggled to keep Princess Celestia out of trouble and keep the Prime Directive in place. "I'm a beta—a creature that lives on… um… home. I fell into some… trouble… and I need you unicorn's help to change me back."  
>"Why should we help you?" a cream colored unicorn with blue highlighted hair and three art decoration stars challenged.<br>"She's our friend, and she wants to go home the way she was meant to be." Rarity said softly but harshly.  
>"Can't Princess Celestia do it?" asked a stallion. He had ceruleanish fur and a navy blue mane. His cutie mark was a waxing moon within another axing moon.<br>"No. You see, she was upset at her when it happened. When Princess Celestia is upset, her magic is greater."  
>There was a hushed silence of disapprvale, and Deanna looked downcast at Worf. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm helping her!" Lyra said. "If the holders of the Elements of Harmony trusts her—and her friend—then I do too!" She gave a tiny wink to Deanna.<br>"She has a point," Another unicorn said, "I'll help as well!"  
>"Our daughter doesn't trust the unworthy. Me and Twilight Velvet are going to help too!"<br>"Me too!" a group of fillies called.  
>Deanna's eyes were brimming with happy tears.<br>"Try to use her magic on her, all of you, an think about making her normal." Twilight said as Rarity's and her horn glowed magenta.  
>All the unicorns did so, and a bright light shot out of Deanna. Her mane shot up with an unknown current and she closed her eyes. When it dimmed down… a very betaziod humanoid stared at them happily.<br>"Thank you…" she whispered happily.  
>Rarity looked up at Deanna and said, "You look very pretty like this."<br>They got off the stage, and Worf finally said, "I've been trying to say," Rarity opened her mouth and he shoved a finger in her face, "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME. How is it that we get home and back to our time?"  
>Twilight thought for minute and scowled. "I hadn't thought of that," she grumbled.<br>"I figured you might," a mysterious voice announced in the shadows. It was unclear, but something large, blue and rectangular was behind him. He stepped out to reveal a tan looking pony with a hour glass as his cutie mark. He had a shaggy mane. "You interest me, since obviously you don't belong here. I can help you, just climb into my TARDIS. Time is everything, as you should both know, Deanna Troi and Worf."  
>"Who are you?" Worf demanded.<br>"No-one in particular you should be aware of," answered the mysterious pony. He tapped a hoof on his TARDIS, and added, "It'll look like you were transported onto the Enterprise, trust me. Get in."  
>"Who are you?" Deanna asked as she crawled in.<br>Worf followed, but stopped half-way. "I won't go in until you tell me."  
>The pony sighed and answered, "My name... is Doctor Whooves. Now git in naow." Worf reluctantly complied, with his usual scowl marked across his face.<br>"This wouldn't take too long..." Doctor Whooves murmered as he pressed buttons. "Ah ha!" he chirped, and Deanna and Worf both felt a tingling sensation- the feeling when you are transported.

Miles stared blankly at his post in the Transporter room, when suddenly his mods on the transporters erupted. "Wha-?" he gulped, and suddenly two life forms appeared on the transporter thingy- Deanna and Worf. "Wha..."  
>"It's okay, nobody's hurt." Deanna murmered.<br>Miles tapped his badge for Captain Picard, still stunned. "Sir, it's amazing…"  
>Picard's voice came back annoyed. "Yes, what is it?"<br>He fumbled for his words, and stared at his mods incredioulously. "Well, you see, I was standing here in the transporter room, just waiting an—"  
>"We're home, Captain." Deanna murmered tirelessly.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 HOUR LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"Well, goodbye," the Keroro clone said at the transporter bay. The real Tamama and Keroro didn't come with the senior officers because they didn't want the rest of the platoon to find out!<br>"Thank you for being so nice!" Dororo added, with little tears everywhere. In his hand was a small mechanism Data had given him. he told him if he ever meet a Noonian Soong, please give it to him.  
>"Kukuku... it has been fun!" Kululu laughed. Beverly rolled her eyes.<br>"You do realize that this is an experiment. If it doesn't get you home, that means you are dead." warned Beverly.  
>"We better not get killed by this..." Tamama warned.<br>"Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam," Giroro said. Worf nodded with pride.  
>"You got it right. And yes, it is a good day to die." Worf agreed.<br>"Energize," Picard ordered, and the platoon shimmered away.

The platoon made it alive and well, where the ponies waited on Earth. They said only on special days were they allowed to visit by Princess Celestia's orders, and because Aki thought they were aliens, she had a little shed made for them then. And only on special days were the platoon allowed to visit them.  
>Twilight added a new chapter to the book on Klingons, but she only wrote 3. After Kululu told her what happened on the Enterprise and to Jo'Anne, she gave him quite the scolding. It was nothing compared to when Lyra finally found out, which she didn't speak and treated horribly towards him for a long while.<br>The carbon that the nurse spilt in the cloning chambers produced another Keroro, which Riker nicknamed 'Dark Keroro'. He left almost immediately after he came out of the chamber to look for the Keroro on Earth and do his job better.  
>Beverly and Tamama got married, and they found a stranded newborn Keronian, and named it Bemama. Tamama enrolled in Star Fleet and became a engineer on the Enterprise. He became a engineer because 'the warp core looks like skittles'. Keroro and Guinan got married shortly after, but they didn't have any kids and Keroro never gave up his Gundam. He decided to fix all of the Gundam errors in the replicators and somehow made it a career!<br>When Dororo was very old, he met a young boy named Noonian Soong. He remembered his promise to Data and gave it to him, explaining that it would help him build something great. Noonian Soong became a robotics man (I don't know what to call him!) and soon after he made Data, he gave the mechanism to him.

And now a word from the author.

*Thank you so much for reading this! It's finally done. I hope you liked it. The few that commented on this throughout really boosted my spirits, but not as much as Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7. She was very supportive of my long long long story and let me have it on her DA. Surprisingly, I'm not a brony. I actually just used details Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7 told me and did some research on wikia. So some of the details aren't right, because I mostly wrote that part to make it more of a sequel for her. Sorry! Thank you so much for reading this! I know this wasn't as good as her crossover because it was so long. I'm sorry, I write the long :/ I tried to make things fit (make sense, for example Dark Keroro), so none of this is actually canon. I was just having a little fun. It's okay to tell me how I may improve. Thank you!  
>P.S Can you find Anna and me in this story?*<p> 


End file.
